Falling for you
by Suefanficlover
Summary: When Alex decided to giveup on her player ways she didn't realize she was about to fall for someone. With a new workplace comes a new gal, But only if she knew how hard she'd fall for her. (It's my first fanfic so emm i don't know how it is. I loved reading fiction so thought of writing one and yeah i have no idea about writing what so ever so forgive me for the errors and etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Gosh... i cant sleep... ok so i have counted about nearly 300 sheeps jumping the damn fence but still i cant sleep.. man i hate holidays. I dread my week off's, not that i am a workholic, just that i dont get to see this certain someone. The someone i think am madly in love with. Ok let me introduce myself- i am alex and am 24, single, clumsy and yeah confused or rather was. I work with citi and am pretty much in love with this job not because of my love for job but because of my love for a special someone.

**First meet**

It was my first day at citi, my friends and me were seated at this round coffee table in the cafeteria discussing who's hot or not. I seemed to be a bit out of it since i had decided that i wont get involved with anyone at this place. I had quit my player avatar for good. Yeah you heard me right. I have always been a player, "Get in and get out" was my mantra. But eventualy i got tired. I wanted more. So i had given up the perverted player way.

There i was sipping my hot chai (tea) lost deep in my head. enjoing my warm tea i was looking at the steam cuming off of my cup when my eyes fell on this girl wearing black sexy top and a blue tight jeans at the tea stall. Her back facing towards me. She had nice straight silky black hair with a bit of rusty red highlights here and there. I dont know why i couldn't take my eyes off her. Oh didnt i mention, i am bisexual, i love best of both the worlds. Anyway i had this undying urge to see her, how she looked in front. I excused myself from the table pretending to get some more tea. By the time i stood up she was gone. I waited and waited, never in my life have i wanted to see someone so bad. My mind was running at a speed i never thought its possible, you see i have never been the brightest, i hated booksandi was too lazy to think. My mind came up with so many idea just to realize i am a new joinee and i don't hav access to all the work floors except for the training room. Fuck my luck i thought. Dont get me wrong, i meant it when i said am not a player anymore, i just wanna see what the chick looks like.

The day was nearly over and our trainer led us to our workstations where he said we'd be sitting. He introduced us to the team we' d be a part of. Since it was the first day, trainer gav us a temporary id' s that we could use to access this particular floor and left us to do whatever we want till the day ended.

My friends and i decided to head to the cafe and play some pool. Just as i turned around somebody knocked me down. I opened my mouth to yell: "what the fuck, look where you are..." my eyes went wide when i saw who it was. There she was standing in all her glory. Man shes beautiful i thought.. she has beautiful brown eyes, porcelain cheeks, small pink lips and perfect fair skin. I was so lost in her beauty i bet i looked like an idiot! She cleared her troath, i guess she heard me swear, fuck me i am such a bonehead with a big mouth. " say something u idiot" i thot to my self.. "hmmm i am sorry, i dint see where i was goin"! My heart was in my troath.. i could hear my heartbeat.. what the hell, Alex never gets nervous, _**What the hell had this girl done to me. She muttered "its ok" and walked off. I saw her retreating self disappear behind the door. And i stood there awestruck mesmerized by her beauty. I think "I just developed a crush".**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything except the plot.**_ About the first chapter, I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I wrote it on my cell phone on my way to work trying to get this idea I had in my mind to materialize. As I already said that I am new to this whole thing so it will take a bit of time for me to get a hang of it.

_**Previously**__:_

_**What the hell had this girl done to me? She muttered "it's ok" and walked off. I saw her retreating self disappear behind the door. And I stood there awestruck mesmerized by her beauty. I think "I just developed a crush".**_

**Stealing glances:**

It's been couple of weeks. I still haven't spoken to her. Don't know why every time she's around I lose my mind, my heart starts beating in my throat at an unimaginable speed and I can't form a decent word. I start speaking in word salad which doesn't make sense to me or anyone around. All I have managed to find out is her name. That took a lot of my time and efforts. I know what you're thinking, "Why would I say that it took a lot of time and effort", well come-on I already admitted to being lazy!

So I approached people trying to be friends with them just so that I could learn useful information about that mysterious beautiful girl. However after treating a couple of people with booze and food here is what I learnt. _**Her name is Michelle, she is popular and I should stay away from her by all means**__. _Like I ever listen to what people say. They don't call me rebel for no reason. Hell history has it Russo follows no one but herself.

Well I knew her first name and that would lead me nowhere. Say for instance if I tried searching her on Facebook which I didn't, I would have so many Michelle on there. Ok I lied, I did actually try that and after scrolling through a few hundred Michelle's I gave up. But I then had a brilliant idea. I couldn't believe why I didn't think of it in the first place. So the next day when I went to office the first thing I did was login to outlook. I tried the search option and I was surprised to know there were only 2 Michelle in this god damn place. Well that really helped, it was my lucky day. For few next days I diligently looked for the information related to the two.

I happened to run into my Michelle every now and then by luck. Yes "My Michelle". Alright maybe I ran into her purposely. Can you blame me for that? I can't control myself when she's around and it becomes damn difficult when she's sitting just one row behind me. So I kind of get to see her every time I stand up to talk to someone, see the time on the wall clock on her right, yup I stopped wearing a wrist watch. I listen to her voice every time she talks to someone or even giggles or laughs. It's like music to my ears. By now I am pretty sure I'm obsessing over her.

I keep stealing glances every other minute. I love her smile, the way her lips curl from ear to ear, the way she moves- her hips, her eyes, her lips- soft gorgeous kissable lips, how soft would they feel against mine..hmmmm. Her warm breath in my face. Her fingers curled in my hair and her lips slowly massaging my lips, while her silky smooth tongue begging for entrance which I- oh god Alex get a hold on your damn self. Gosh that girl makes me go weak in my knees. She has got me drooling over her. She is a goddess. I can't help lusting over her. I want her. I have to have her. I don't know what it is, a crush, love at first sight or just pure lust? I want her and when Alex Russo wants something she gets it.

Finally within next couple of days I accomplished my task. So the other Michelle happens to be an old fart. So now with that out of my way, I know my Michelle's last name. It's Torres! It's a beautiful name just like her. She is my "Michelle Torres", "My Mitchie", and "My Mitch". Everything was going smooth but my luck had to go out of the way to fuck my winning streak. I couldn't locate her on Facebook; I tried all possible search options but nothing.

Arghhh. I'm beyond pissed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we go on with the chapter I would like to thank ****Jaihololove**** for all the help. You don't know howmuch this means to me. So again thank you somuch.**

**And thank you all for reading, following and reviewing. It means a lot guys. It's my first fic so i want your'l to review so that i can know where i need to work on and wether you want to read further or not. If you feel i should stop i will.**

**So please please please pretty please, read and review. I love you guys.**

**I do not own anything or anyone except the plot. Now on with the chapter.**

_**Secret Admirer: **_

I think it's safe to say that I'm hopelessly in love with Mitch. Over the period of time I have managed to become good friends with her. Things that I have learnt about her in these few months are, Michelle Torres, wanted by guys and envied by women. Doesn't give a fuck about what the world has to say but is really soft at heart. Loves partying and hooking up with complete strangers. As one of my colleague quoted, "She's the most desirable slut ever", of course he ended up having a bloody nose after that. So anyway how did I become friends with her? Well it's a long story.

You see since she had one hell of a reputation there I was kind of scared to actually approach her for real. Harper my amazing best friend since kindergarten with a weird sense of fashion helped me with that. Oh I love her so much. She's my partner in crime and my rock when I need her. So anyway here's how it all started..

_**Flashback**_

Harper and I were sitting in the cafeteria talking about random stuff. Well Harper was talking and I was busy ogling over Mitch who was sitting three tables ahead of ours. I guess Harper noticed and she said, "Alex go talk to her".

"Yeah right, like am actually going to do that"

"Russo come on gather your balls and go speak to her, she's not going to eat you up"

"You don't understand Harp", I stated dreamily eyeing Mitchie.

"I swear Alex, I'm getting tired of listening to Mitchie this and Mitchie that, the Alex I know would have her hands down that chick's pants and making her scream her name loud in lust and pleasure by now. You're not like my best friend Alex anymore".

"That's the point Harper, I'm not that person anymore, I want more than sex from her. Hell I want to make love to her and not some random fuck. I would deprive myself of sex if she doesn't want it ever even though I'd absolutely love to have her that way".

"Oh my fucking god, Is my best friend Alex, the player and a heart breaker in love, hell yeah, I thought I'd never live to see this day."

"Oh shut your mouth Harper, your making me feel embarrassed."

"Michelle and Alex sitting under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

"Cut it out Harper seriously".

"Alright but come on at least go say hi to her, let's have a start somewhere".

"Hmmm, I guess a simple hi wouldn't hurt now would it? Alright Harper I'm going to say hi to her., get ready for my funeral though because I think I'm going to have a heart attack".

"Dramatic much? Oh for fake sake bitch, don't be so dramatic", she said and pushed me towards Mitchie.

I was so nervous, the walk to Mitchie's table felt awfully slow. With every step all I kept thinking was, "Alex get a grip on yourself, it's only a simple hi, no biggie". As I neared her table I developed a cotton mouth and my heart started pounding so fast it felt like it would pop out any moment. I approached her table and stood right in front of her. She raised her right eyebrow, as if asking me what I want. "Gosh this girl looks so gorgeous, and I'm so close to her, she has that cute cleft chin I hadn't notice earlier. How I wish I could kiss that cute little chin, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I hadn't uttered a word and like an idiot I'm standing in her face. Finally she asked, "See something you like", that caught me off guard that I totally lost my speech. I stood there dumbfounded. As I was about to say something she walked off calling me "dumb".

I walked back in Harper's direction completely disappointed. "Gosh that was just such a fucking bad idea. I couldn't utter a single word. God I just want to die now, I totally made a fool out of myself. Mitchie must be thinking what a freak I am. God just kill me now. I should have never listened to you Harper, I hate you so much right now".

"Now come on we both know that isn't true! You love me."

I couldn't be angry with Harper; it wasn't her fault I got nervous. "Yup I love you, can't deny that."

"Ok I have an idea, and you're going to love me more. But before I tell you what it is answer this question. Why is it that you get all worked up around Michelle?"

"Seriously harp you don't know why?"

"Now you want to know my idea or not, so please just answer. I'm trying to help you out here ok, and to be able to do that I need the answer"

"Alright, it's because she is what I was back in the past- a player, and she has a hell of a reputation of shooting people down and I think she is straight. What if I get rejected".

"Since when did you start thinking about what ifs"?

"Harp since I fell in love with Mitch".

""Ok fine here's the plan- Christmas is right around the corner and if I'm right even this company would practice the tradition of secret Santa,"

What the fuck I cut Harper out, "what does this have to do with Mitch and..."

"Shut the fuck up Russo and listen to me, ok. I swear sometimes you're like dumber than your brother Maxie. Ok anyway I think you should leave her gifts and notes, I guess what I am trying to say is you should be her secret admirer. You could leave her a note with your email id and you both could chat get to know each other and once you're comfortable enough you could reveal your identity to her."

I had the biggest grin on my face. I kissed Harper on her forehead and engulfed her in a big bear hug, "You Harper Finkle are a genius and I so fucking love you"

"I love you too dick head" Harper stated to which we both laughed..

_**End of Flashback.**_

Just as planned I left a gift and flowers with a note on Mitchie's work station. And gosh she was so happy to see the flowers. I was more than happy because I was the one behind that beautiful smile of hers. In that note I left an email id that I specially created for her. And as soon as we left from office I received an email from her. And since then we chatted a lot. I learnt more about her likes and dislikes and fell more in love with her. After a week or so she insisted on meeting me and since I was comfortable enough to let her know who I was I revealed my identity to her. And we have been inseparable since. I learnt that she is bi which I am really happy about. But as my luck always manages to fuck my happiness she doesn't like commitments. So I have not told her what I truly feel for her.

I even realized that Mitch is a big tease. Sometimes I think she knows how I feel for her. But than it's quite possible my mind is playing games. But then whenever we are together she gets all touchy feely driving me insane. Pecking my cheeks and hugging me for no reasons every other minute. Gosh it's like she is purposely torturing me. Gets me all bothered and hungry for her. And at times it gets really difficult controlling myself around her. But I love her. Mitch has invited me to a party at her farm house in the wilderness this Friday night after shift. And we would be back by Monday morning. I'm really excited about having Mitch for such a long time but afraid of how hard she's going to make it for me to control my feelings. Well I'll cross that bridge when I get there; right now I just want to have fun with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would again like to thank '****Jaihololove'**** for her help and support without whom this would not be possible.**

**MsftsStayStrong & Lovez_Desire: Thank you guys so much for giving a shout out about this on your stories. You are incredible and i love you both somuch.**

**MsftsStayStrong: Thank you so much for the review. Means so much to me, i love you somuch. :)**

**Xlovatoheart & Carinomio13: Guys i can't thank you both enough for your precious reviews. I thought the readers would get a little impatient with me delaying the present and putting more of the past so i did not put more of how they got along. But maybe i could try and incorporate it into flashbacks. Thank you guys again so much.**

**Thank you all even my silent readers. **

**Thank you guys so much for the likes, favs and follows. I really appreciate your support and it means a lot to me. :)**

**And again please review and let me know what you feel. Because your reviews keep me going and help me learn so feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. **

**I'll finish my rant, I m so sorry :) . Now on with the story...**

_**Breakfast and Teasing.**_

(Beep... My alarm went off...)

"Alex... Wake up... I swear you sleep like a dead person." My best friend says entering my room.

I look at the clock on my bedside table and groin in annoyance. "Fuck Harper it's only 7 am and office doesn't start until 9am." I pull my sheet over my head and turn away from Harper. As I was about to drift back to my sleep I felt someone pull my sheet off of me. I do not respond in the hopes that if I don't I would be left alone to get back to my sweet sleep. I felt my bed side dip and then suddenly felt an arm move around my waist. Before I could comprehend anything I heard the sweetest voice whispering "wake up Lexy", in my ear. The warm breath sending chills throughout my body. I turned around to see Mitch smiling to me. I get up from the bed and walk toward my dressing table to grab a hair band. I tie it into a messy bun and go sit beside Mitch.

"Hey beautiful, what you doing here up so early?" I ask looking at her lips. Gosh why do they always look so enticing? Wish I could just kiss those gorgeous lips.

"Can't a friend come wish her beautiful friend good morning? And I missed you Lexy ."

Oh my god did she just call me beautiful? Am I dreaming? She also called me Lexy , I like that nick name.

"Earth to Lexy ", Mitchie said while waving her hand in front of me. I must have spaced out. "You have got to stop zoning out on me gal".

"Sorry, I was just thinking".

"Thinking what Alex". She got up from my bed and stood behind me snaking her arms around my waist with her front pressed against my back.

"Nobody called me Lexy before". Gosh she is so close; I need to get a hold on my senses. She is making it so fucking difficult, only if she knew what effect she has on me.

"You don't like it?" I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I love it Mitchie". I say as I turn around to face her.

"Just like you love me!" she says and leans in and kisses me on my cheek at the corner of my lip. I smile walking away trying to gain a control on my raging hormones.

"Yeah you wish baby girl, I love no one but myself". I show her my tongue and run inside the bathroom. I take a quick shower and come out fully dressed to see Mitchie doing something on my phone.

"Hey what are you doing on my cell, and you still didn't answer what are you doing so early at my place, and please don't tell me you came to wish me good morning."

"Hmmmm.. nothing much just texting your lead that you're not keeping well and can't go to work today, and I came in early so that we could have breakfast together and leave early for the farm house, Just wanted to have some lone time with my friend before everybody else show up, you know I could like show you around a bit and then you could help me with setting up the party".

The thought of me and her together, alone, gave me butterflies in my tummy. I smiled and took her by her hand and lead her downstairs. I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and saw a sticky note on the fridge. It was from Harper.

_**Dear Alex, **_

_**I hope you woke up; I had to leave early as I had to meet Justin. He asked me out for breakfast. Can you believe it? I can't, but wish me luck. I really like your brother Alex. Hey don't you roll your eyes, I know you don't entertain the idea of us together but come on Alex, he is a geek but hot. Anyway I know you are going to be out this whole weekend so enjoy yourself and please tell Mitchie how you feel. Be safe and I love you.**_

Aww I love you too Harper. I take the bottle and head out with Mitchie ahead of me. We get into Mitchie's suv. She starts the car and drive out of my drive way and switches on the radio. We drove silently listenning to Taylor Swift's 22, I love that song, until Mitchie broke the silence.

"Is Mc.D fine with you Lexy ? Or do you want to grab a bite somewhere else, because we totally could do that". I love it when she rants.

"No probs Mitch I love Mc.D, I'll just have a coffee though". We collect our takeaway and enjoy it on the road. We sing loudly to Demi's neon lights which gains us some attention from people passing by. We halted at a red light. My cell started buzzing on the dashboard and before I could answer, it fell down. So I bent down between Mitchie's thighs trying to reach for my cell which buzzed near the brakes. I heard Mitchie giggling and felt her moving slowly as if trying to adjust herself. Then I heard a moan. I froze; it didn't just happen did it?

"Yeah right there baby, Right there, fuck I am about to come", She said. I was confused so I hurried and grabbed my cell and sat up straight. I heard whistling and so looked out and saw some guys giving thumps up. I looked towards Mitchie and she smiled wide.

"Oh my god Mitchie you are evil, you didn't just do that, they think I was giving you..." I was cut off when I felt her lips on mine.

I was so shocked that I didn't kiss back. But was pulled out of my trance when I heard people honking behind us as the lights turned green. Mitchie started to drive again, bursting out into laughter. "Lex you should have seen those guys faces, we so turned them on". I couldn't help but laugh along with her. While I still felt the warmth of her lips on mine.w

"You are a fucking tease Mitchie"... I said while we got back to our comfortable silence while I sat there anticipating what is going to happen over the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

_**As always would like to thank JAIHOLOLOVE & XLOVATOHEART for their unconditional support and help throughout. I just can't thank you both enough. I really appreciate what you both doing for me. Thank you somuch.**_

_**MsftsStayStrong: I'm glad babe that Mitch makes you laugh. You're review means alot to me and I love your story. It's one of my fav. I love you too sweetie. I hope you like this chapter. (: xoxo**_

_**Demenaforever13: I like their friendship too. Friendship has always been very important to me. Wish they both could become the bff's they were and we could get more of their funny little shows on youtube again. But that is just a wishful thinking huh. Thankyou again for the review. :)**_

_**RainbowVaneza: Thankyou so much. I loved reading your review just like I love reading your stories. I know Mitchie's a tease. Well everything is for a reason. You'll know once you read this. I hope you like this chapter too. I know I take a lot of time to update. I only get weekends to write and update as the whole week I'm busy. But go on read and lemme know what you think. ok. :)**_

_**Xlovatoheart: Aww you are so sweet. I'm happy to know you are excited. I 'm excited for your story too. I love the way you get into detailing. I love it. And again sweetie thank you somuch for your help. It means alot to me. **_

_**Thankyou again guys for the reviews, favs and follows. I love you all. You guys are just fab. :) So go on read and o let me know how you fell about it. Was it good bad or worst? Everything is welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but if I did I wouldn't be here right, would I? **_

_**Go on Read & Review please...**_

_**Tingly and Happy Feeling.**_

Few days back if someone asked me how I feel about Mitchie Torres, I'd say dude I have no idea what you even talking about. Cause I didn't know her back then. But today if someone asked me the same I'd say, "I'm in love with her, she is the girl of my dream. Maybe for me it never worked out with others was because I was destined to meet her". I just wish somehow I get the freaking balls to tell her that. I don't even want to think about what if she rejected me. Well I'll just have to find out. I say Harper is right I should tell Mitch how I feel. I'll tell her tonight but first I think I need to get some alcohol down my system. I need that boost or else I'll be nervous and make a fool of myself. But how should I tell her? Maybe I could..

"Lexy... Alex! Babe we are here, are you getting out of the car or what?"

I was so lost in my head I didn't realize when we arrived at the farm house. "I'm so sorry Mitch, I'll be there in a sec, Let me just grab my bag."

I got out of the car and as I set my foot on the driveway I saw a mansion in front of me. Man I thought Mitchie was no big shot. Now that I think of it, I don't really know much about her. I certainly have to learn more things about her. "Mitchie this is not a farm house this is a freaking mansion, you never told me you were so rich gal, why do you even work at our office? I'm pretty sure you don't even need a job".

"Babe my parents are rich, I am not. I was just bored of being a rich kid so decided to get a job out. Plus it gives me a chance to have my own way with life without the restrictions imposed by my parents. So I love this".

"That's just messed up seriously, your telling me you choose to be an assistant when you could actually be the boss, your head is pretty fucked up girly". I told her with amusement in my voice.

"Now don't use your mind so much lazy bum! Not everybody likes to be pampered all their life", she said and hit me on the back of my head and ran inside.

"Oh no you did not just do that Michelle Torres" I yelled as I ran inside behind her.

We ended up on the rug in the middle of the living room. With me straddling her and tickling her "Say you are sorry"

"Haha a... haha you are sorry".

"Don't be a smartass Mitchie, I asked you to apologize to me".

"I won't", she said somehow flipping us over and now she was straddling me. She started tickling me. And man everybody knows I'm damn ticklish.

"Aye Russo, who is going to apologize now, huh, Say you give".

"Haha... aa Mitch st-ssto- haha stop it p... Please."

"Say you give up and I'll stop Russo". She said continuing tickling me.

"I give haha I give up"

"Now say I am your master and you are my slave".

"Hell no, Alex is nobody's slave". I say as I put my feet above her shoulder and flip us back. However in doing so I lost my balance and I crashed into her. We were so close, our chest touching each other's front. I looked into her eyes, those pretty brown eyes and down at her lips. I wanted to kiss em so bad. She wet her lips with her tongue. They were mocking me! That's it, I'm going in, and I'm going to kiss her. Just as I leaned in I felt my cell vibrate in my front pocket. That was so freaking not a good timing. I stood up and helped her get up as well. I was in no mood to see why my cell vibrated; I was just too bothered now.

"Alex lets go check out your room, I am sure you're going to love it" She led me up the stair case into the room with king-sized bed with a mini bar and also a Jacuzzi on the terrace. I was stunned. I have never seen something like this. It's like a freaking pent house. She led me to the terrace and showed me the killer view of the wilderness surrounding the house. It was a breath taking view.

"You like it Lexy, If you don't you could take my room", I cut her off.

"I love it Mitch, It's amazing, thank you so much for this", I said pulling her in a tight hug.

"No prob sweetie, now grab your swim suit and meet me down in 15 mints while I go grab mine", she left only to come back, "And hey my room is right next to yours" she said and left again.

I wore my blue swim suit and also a t shirt above it and made my way down the stairs. I was about to call out for Mitchie when she came out of what I assume was the kitchen with a picnic basket, dressed in her two piece bikini. She wore a black diamond studded bra and panty. I stood their starring with my mouth open.

"If you're done drooling follow me babe", she said and walked out toward the back of the house. I couldn't help but blush for she caught me staring at her. I followed her outside and couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked heavenly sexy with her curved apple ass in black panty, milky yummy sexy thighs and legs with black bra covering those perfect full breast. I was losing my mind. I want to have her right there. She is going to be the death of me.

I walked with her through the dirt path, I was getting kind of tired so I asked Mitchie, "Babe where are we going, I'm kind of tired of walking, do you even know the way or are we lost".

"Shut up Russo, we are there look around. God you are so lazy", she kissed me on my cheeks and led me toward the clearing holding my hand. I could walk like this forever. Her hand in mine feels just so right. I could certainly get used to this. We stepped out of the wilderness and I couldn't help but smile wide. We stopped near a lake. It had a mesmerizing view.

"Hey Russo, Race me to the lake", Mitchie called out and ran toward the lake and jumped into it.

"Hey that's cheating, you didn't even wait for me to start the countdown", I said and jumped following her.

"Aww I'm sorry baby", she said with that devious smile and splashed water in my face. The water ended up hitting me in my left eye and I flinched.

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't meant to hurt you, Let me have a look", she blew her hot breathe in my eye and then kissed me. "Here all better now?" she asked. I just stood there trying to control myself. Her hot breath on my face started a tingly sensation down between my thighs.

"Mitchie you look damn beautiful", I said looking her in the eye.

"So do you Lexy", she moved a few strand of hair from my face to place it behind my ear.

We were so close. I couldn't take it anymore. She turned around to take a swim but I caught hold of her wrist and turned her around. "Mitch, I got to do this" I told her bringing her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started leaning in, "You can stop me if you want", I said and leaned in more.

"I want it too Lex", she said and leaned in too. That's all I needed to hear. I captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. I don't know how long we stayed there in the middle of the water enjoying the kiss but we realized it was getting dark. I gave her quick peck on the lips and said "It's getting pretty late we need to head back, prepare for the party."

She flashed her devious smile and said "Lexy I lied".

"M sorry I don't understand", I said confused.

"Party is tomorrow babes; I lied to you because I wanted to spend some time with you alone".

Aww that's so cute. Does this mean she likes me too? Omg! Act cool Alex. "And why would you lie about that" I asked her in a sultry voice.

"Duh can't you see, I like you dumbo, I have hots for you Russo, I have been crushing over you since the day I came to know you were my secret admirer. Don't you remember I asked you if you liked me but then you said, you just admire me. That kind of hurt and so I didn't push it, but I just couldn't deny the attraction I had toward you and so I kept getting touchy feely with you all the time. Come on I don't get so touchy feely with any of my other friend's didn't you notice?"

_**Flashback**_

"Harper I can't do it, I can't let her see me. What if she gets pissed off when she discovers that her secret admirer was a girl? I don't even know if she's interested in girls" I said feeling like shit. Today was the day I was going to reveal myself to Mitchie.

"Oh come on Alex, you are getting worried for nothing. Now go on call her up on her extension and ask her to meet you here." Harper said handing me the receiver. We were at the reception cause the night before Mitchie asked to meet her there and call her on her extension if I reach early.

"No Harper, I can't do it. I'll meet her some other day."

"No you're going to do it today. Fuck your such a pussy", she said grabbing the receiver and calling- "Hey Michelle I'm calling on behalf of your secret admirer, your admirer couldn't call you personally because they are pretty nervous and about to pass out. So please come down to the reception I'll be waiting here with your secret admirer."

"Why would you do that Harper, I hate you. I'm so not ready to meet her today. I have an idea you tell her you are her admirer." I pleaded.

"No I am not doing that", Harper said as she looked behind me and gave a smile. I assumed it's Mitchie she's exchanging smile with. I turned around to see Mitchie making her way toward us. "I'm going to leave you too alone now get your act together", she said and told Mitchie something and left.

"Oh it's you, so your my secret admirer, nice" Mitchie said.

"Ye-Yes it's me one and o-only", I said stuttering a little.

"Hey it's nice to meet you, I'm glad you're a girl, I didn't want some psycho to be the admirer. Are you fine you look a bit pale".

Say something Russo, I say to myself. "Ah just little nervous I guess"

"Why come on we spoke so many times on the chat, you already know everything about me. No need to be nervous".

"Ahh thanks for being all cool with this. I thought you would kill me if you found out who I was", I said with a nervous smile.

"Aww, that's so cute", she said and kissed my cheeks.

Omg Mitchie kissed me! She kissed me, I am in heaven.

"Hey Alex so you like me huh", Mitchie asked... Omg what should I answer. What if she gets disgusted? I can't lose her now.

"Mitchie I admire you a lot. I like you as a good friend", wow Russo nice answer, your an ass Alex, I internally scolded myself.

"Oh ok! That's cool, can I get a hug Alex" Mitchie said and pulled me in a tight hug.

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Oh yeah I remember now, I was just such a nervous wreck around you that I came up with that lame ass reply".

Mitch raised her right eyebrow and said "I never really understood why you get nervous around me. I mean I won't eat you up".

"Have you seen yourself Mitchie? You're so hot that's why".

"Am I?" She asked getting closer to me.

"You are and much more", I said and closed the gap between us. I kissed her roughly pouring all the passion in that kiss. I wanted her to know how much I wanted her. My desire for her that moment kept burning inside. I grabbed her ass and gave it a light squeeze. She groaned and wrapped her feet around my waist. She dug her finger in my hair and kissed me more fiercely. She licked my bottom lips asking for entrance which I more than happily granted. Our tongue fought for dominance, eventually me winning the battle. She sucked on my tongue and tugged on my lips with her teeth sending me into frenzy.

We stayed there in the middle of the lake making out for god knows how long. We parted when breathing become a must. I kissed her forehead wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace with a tingly and happy feeling inside me. "I like you too Mitchie, a lot" I said kissing her lips again this time softly and slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special thanks to **__**Jaihololove**__** for all the help she gives me. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Thank you somuch guys for the favs and follows. It really means a lot. I did not get any review for the last chapter so i'm not sure if anyone is reading this. Your reviews motivates me guys so Please review and let me know that your'll are reading this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**_

**Drinks And Heartache**

Falling in love can change your entire outlook on life. Falling in love can occupy your mind and seem to take away all of life's problems. It makes everything seem magical. The content feeling that one experiences when in arms of their lover. This what I'm feeling right now with Mitchie in my arms. Last night after we came home from are little picnic we were too tired to go to our respective rooms. We decided to watch a movie, However ended up sleeping together. Oh no, Nothing happened you dirty minds. We just dozed off on the couch. So we are laying on the couch with Mitchie on top of me with her arms around my waist and her face on my chest. She looks so angelic with a slight smile on her while sleeping sound a sleep. I didn't notice it earlier but she has this cute freckles on her nose, which makes it even more cuter. I wonder what she is dreaming about, or if she's having a dream at all. I leaned down and kiss her nose waking her in the process.

"Goodmorning Gorgeous", she greets me with a kiss on my cheeks.

My cheeks turn red, I don't know why but I still feel shy around her. Everything she does makes me blush. God the effect she has on me.

"Was someone trying to take advantage of me in my sleep", she says with a grin on her face.

I look at her with mock hurt on my face, "I could never do that, How could you even say something as such".

"Aww Lexy, I was kinda hoping you'd take that as a cue, You are really dumb sometimes, Aren't you?

"Well what can I say I'm just too innocent, So in that case why don't you show me how to take advantage of someone", I say with my eyebrow raised.

"That would be my honor", She says as she moves closer.

I could see her dark brown eyes turning darker and I had this huge smile on my face. Sitting up, she moved closer to me and draped a leg over my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and without further ado, my hormones kicked in. She kissed me eagerly, sloppily pushing me against the back of the couch. We kissed like that for a long, and Ididn't stop her when she pulled off my shirt.

"I'm not having sex", I said between kisses. I had no intentions of doing it rough and have a meaningless fuck on a couch. She stopped, thinking about it and said "Okay".

But she pushed me onto the couch lying over me, while kissing me with that same passion. Her lips travelled down to my neck and when her teeth brushed against my skin, I let out an excited gasp. She looked at my face with surprise plastered over her face. I could barely breathe from that rush of pleasure I felt.

She leaned her mouth back to my neck. I was losing control and I needed to stop. "Stop it, I managed to whisper running a fingertip over her lip. She pecked my lips for the last time and walked away stating, "I need a cold shower, See you later babe". I couldn't help the wide smile that made its way on my lips. It feels like heaven. I got up and pulled my shirt back over my body and made my way into the kitchen preparing to make breakfast. Today is the party and I'm so looking forward to it.

_**Later In The Evening**_

It was around six in the evening when people started showing up. Some were from our office that I knew and some I had seen but never spoken to. The party was going in full swing. Some people sitting around the couch in the leaving room that was now moved in the corner of the room to make some space for the people to dance. They were smoking what I assume is weed and drinking off the bottle of Jack Daniels and passing it around. The music was blaring and people were going crazy on the dance floor, practically making out right there on it. There was plenty of booze and food. There were a group of people doing a keg out in the backyard.

My eyes scanned the whole room searching for Mitchie, I spotted her near the bar doing shots with some guy. She looked so hot in a black tight ripped jeans and Deep V- neck t-shirt. She had dressed casually yet she looked so hot. I couldn't stop staring at her ass. I made my way over the bar and gave her a peck on her cheeks.

"Hey beautiful, Where were you and why aren't you drinking?", she asked. I could smell vodka on her breath, her eyes were droopy. I could say she already had a lot to drink.

"I was just around sweety"- before I could finish my sentence she kissed me hard on my lips.

"Come drink with me", she said and poured me a shot of Skyy vodka. I raised the shot downed it at once. The smooth liquid flowing through my troath giving a burning sensation. I think we were around the tenth round when I started feeling light headed. I grabbed two pint of beer for Mitchie and me and offered her one pint as I chugged down from mine.

We were high and in each others arms. I couldn't be more happier. "Lexy baby come dance with me", she said leading me to the dance floor. We were dancing or rather jumping around like lunatics to the blaring music when the song changed to Jlo's I'm Into You. Mitchie pulled me closer turning around, With her back against my chest, Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her moves so sensual, making me go crazy. I pulled her more into me. We swayed our hips together in a sinc, when she started grinding more against my center. I couldn't hold it anymore, I wanted to feel her lips against mine. I spun her around and kissed her desperately. She kissed me back with even more fiery. I don't know if it was the song or the alcohol in our system that made us act this way. We couldn't keep our hands off eachother, we were all over eachother.

We were so into the moment that we didn't realize someone calling Mitchie. That someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to look. I don't know who the guy is but I don't like him already. Because when Mitchie saw who it was, She jumped right into his arms wrapping her feet around his waist.

I didn't like what I saw, I cleared my troath to grab their attention or more so to make my presence known. Mitch turned around and introduced him to me, "Hey Lexy this is Wilmer, my uhmmm my very close friend", And Will this is my good friend Alex from my office".

"Hey Alex", He said and extended his hand to shake.

"Hi", Is all I said and turned toward Mitch. "I'm gonna go grab a drink, Do you want anything?"

"Yeah another pint of beer for me and Jack Daniels for Will if you don't mind."

I went to the bar, It was really crowded. It took me nearly an twenty god damn minutes to get the drinks. While I was waiting I couldn't stop thinking of what Mitchie said. She introduced me to Wilmer as a good friend from office. Was that all I was to her, A friend from office? But she said she liked me, and what about the kissing and everything we have been doing? Am I just another hookup for her? I brushed that thought aside thinking I'm over reacting. Was I feeling jealous? Definitely yes! I just hope he is just a good friend to Mitch and nothing more.

I made my way back to the dance floor where I left the two with our drinks. I reached where I left them but I couldn't find them. So I looked around but no luck. I walked out of the crowd to go sit on the couch and finish the drinks I had brought since I had lost the two. I was making my way toward the couch when I spotted Mitchie against the pillar in the corner of the room, with Wilmer shoving his tongue down Mitchie's troath and his hands over her breast under her shirt. "How dare that bastard do that to Mitchie, take advantage of her", I thought. I was angry was an understatement. I stormed toward them but stopped as I heard them speak.

"Mitchie, I think we should stop", Wilmer said.

"What is it with everyone stopping me today, What the hell", Mitchie said frustrated.

"But you were kissing Alex when I interrupted your'll", Wilmer said removing his hands from underneath her shirt.

"I like her Will but its not like Alex and I are dating, You know I don't do relationships and she knows it as well". She said before resuming kissing him again. She pulled away leading him to her room.

I just couldn't believe what I witnessed. I was just another hookup for her. My head was hurting and everything around me was spinning. I felt this sharp pain in my chest like somebody punched me in it. I couldn't breathe, tears started running down my cheeks. I couldn't stay here anymore, I had to get out of here. I removed my cell from my pocket and called the one person I know would always be there for me, "Har- Harper Please come get me, I need you", I said in the phone.

"Alex what's wrong, Are you crying? Alex don't move, I'll be right there. Explain it to me whenever you feel like talking.", She said and ended the call.

I can't believe what just happened. My heart is aching because even though Mitchie hurt me, I just can't stop loving her.

Undoubtedly, falling in love produces a magnificent euphoric high. The emotion of finding one's "soul mate" fulfills a deep desire to bond with someone. True love is such a rare find. I was so high when Mitchie returned my feelings I didn't realize that everything was moving too fast. I fell in love with her too fast. However I never thought, falling in love can bring about a serious problem of endless heartaches if a person falls in love too fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaihololove ****thank you somuch.**

**Demenaforever13: Thank you so much sweetie, I love your reviews. You make my day. :)**

**Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude: I know right! How could Mitchie break her heart this way. Well It's gonna continue a bit. Maybe this time Alex could break hers. ;) Thankyou somuch for reviewing.**

**jswizzle1213: Thank you so much babe. :) An I love your stories.**

**And thank you all for reading, following and reviewing. It means a lot guys. So please please please pretty please, read and review. I love you guys.**

**I do not own anything or anyone except the plot. Now on with the chapter. Hope your'll like it.**

**Avoidance And Distraction**

There are those times when I feel like nothing could possibly go my way. I look outside and feel that there is no way the world is still spinning the way it was when I was happy once. I try so hard to get past the emptiness that I feel within my soul but know that nothing is ever going to be the same.

Not knowing is the hardest part. How to deal with loving someone who doesn't love me back? Why is it so hard to get over it and come to grips with reality? What's preventing me from healing from such a deep wound, knowing the pain is often unbearable? Not knowing that the one person so special to me doesn't feel even a fraction of the emotions that seep from me. Has she even for a moment ever loved me or felt the way I felt for her?

It's been a week since the farm house incident and my heart being crushed. I have been hurting since. Something inside me broke but the most irritating part of it is that even with those broken pieces I can't help stop loving her. I haven't faced Mitchie after that night because I know if I see her I'll break. Heck I haven't been to office after it happened. Mitchie called me numerous times and even texted me, But I haven't answered her calls or reply to her text yet. To resist the urge to reply to her texts or hear her voice I have switched off my cell. Mitchie even stopped by the house to meet me, I wasn't ready to see her yet. So I made Harper lie that I'm not home. All I have done is cry my heart out to Harper. She's been really understanding, I told her everything that happened. And she never left my side ever since. I am blessed to have her in my life.

It's friday night and Harper has been forcing me to go clubbing with her. I couldn't say no to her. Because I realize that I just can't stay home forever sulking and hiding behind the door. I need to get out and resume living my life or at least try for my best friend's sake. I need to face Mitchie sooner or later. But I just hope its not today. I'm not yet ready to go through it all over again, and seeing her will remind me of that night.

"Alex ready to party", Harper said entering my room. She walked to my bed and sat beside me. "Alex I'm really happy that your trying, I can't see you so sad. Thanks for doing this and I promise that if you don't enjoy and feel like coming back, we will".

I hugged her and pulled away picking up my jacket, "Harper I should be the one thanking you, for being so supportive and I need this too. Maybe this will help me get over her. Maybe I could just really enjoy this".

"Maybe you could work that famous Russo charm on someone just like the old times", Harper said linking our arms together.

"Maybe I could, Hell I know for sure I will", I winked at Harper. It's been a long time since I genuinely felt this happy.

Giggling we got in the car and drove to Bronze a new club owned by a very good friend of ours Mason. We have known eachother almost our full life. He is my second bestfriend after Harper. We grew up together but his parents were transferred to another city so we haven't met since, until now. Harper informed that Mason returned recently and wanted to meet us and hence the reason for clubbing. We reached the club and parked our car a little further as it was crazy out here. Such a huge line, I wonder how the club is from inside. But seeing the line I'm not so sure we gonna get in anytime soon. Gosh I hate standing in the line for hours at a stretch.

"Harp we never gonna get in anytime soon, you know howmuch I hate getting into a line", I cried out loud. I just get miserable even if its for few minutes.

"Oh Al you forgetting that Mason owns this and he is well aware how lazy you are, noway he's letting us wait. Let me just inform him we have reached", Harper said removing her cell out.

"Mason we are here. Come get us, Alex has already started cribbing", I glare at her when she said that.

In no time Mason walked out of the club with two black men following him close behind. Damn he looked so fine. That buff bod is definitely worth showcasing! Especially those washboard abs! Gosh he looks like those crazy gorgeous guys whose looks stop you dead in your tracks. He is a class act, very sexy at the same time. His muscles have just the right definition. Such a tease with his shirt all open like that. Not too many rock a suit like he does. And gosh that perfectly tanned skin and abs.. Could get any girl drooling. He walked toward us and engulfed Harper and me in a tight hug.

"Hey gorgeous ladies how your'll doing, I missed you both so freaking much. Especially you Alex", he said kissing my cheeks. He has always had this little crush on me since we were kids and I don't honestly know why. He could have anyone but he likes me.

"Aww and no kiss for me", Harper said with mock hurt on her face.

"Here you go Harp a big wet one coming right up", he said sloppily kissing Harper's cheek.

"Ewww", we both say looking at Mason and bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Come on girls lets get you in", Mason said leading us inside the club, holding my hand the whole time. I didn't seem to realize until Harper pointed it out to me. She made the kissing noise which was so childish of Harper. I love her anyway. Mason excused himself to get us our drinks.

"He still likes you Alex", Harper said while waving at him. He was waiting at the bar for our drinks and he looked my way and winked at me. I don't know why but I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

I hit her playfully on her arm, "Harper please behave, don't you dare play cupid".

"Cupid, Who", Mason interrupted handing us our drinks.

"Ahhh..Hmmm. Nothing just an animation we saw in the morning", Harper quickly lies. Way to go embarrass me girl I thought to myself.

We sat in a secluded lounging area I'm guessing made for VIP's catching up to what we have been doing and so on. Mason really is such a sweetheart. Harper told him everything as to what happened. I thought he would be disgusted by me but he just engulfed me in a bear hug and kissed my forehead saying, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed a friend", He looked at Harper and said, "Thank you so much Harp for taking care of her". He than looked at me and said, "Alex I'll always be there for you when you need me and I love you babe".

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't know how I ended up having such lovely human beings as my best friends. "I love you both guys so freaking much", I said getting up and pulling them with me. "Enough with crying guys, I have done that enough. It's the time to celebrate our reunion", I made my way to the dance floor with the two. We danced like there was no tomorrow. And I was so so happy but still some where missed Mitchie. But tonight I'm not gonna mess up this moment thinking about that. I'm gonna enjoy myself.

Twelve shots of tequila and 2 pint of beer later, I couldn't feel anything. I was high and happy. I could barely stand on my feet. My head was spinning yet it felt so light. I excused my self to go attend the nature's call. Stumbling and tripping I made my way to the washroom. I went into a stall did what I had to and went to the sink to wash my hands. I splashed some water on my face when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to come face to face with one and only Mitchie. I ignored her and made put my hand under the hand dryer when she poked her finger on my back.

Annoyed I yelled at her, "What the hell do you want". I don't know from where I got all this anger but I could not hold it in anymore. I unleashed it on Mitchie and even though I feel sorry about my sudden outburst I'm not going to apologize to her.

Shocked at my behaviour, Mitchie flinched a little at my high pitch.

"Lexy why have you not answered any of my calls or texts, you haven't even been to office, I miss you so much."

"Ok, I got to go", I said trying to control the anger.

"Alex, It feels like you have been avoiding me", she said holding my hand.

"Right guess genius, right about time you realize it", I yanked my hand out of her grasp.

"Why are you doing this Alex, what have I done to you that your being so cold to me", I could see tears building up in her eyes. But I'm not gonna let her have her way. No way I'm caving in to her gaze.

I let out a cruel laugh, "What have you done? You fucking have the audacity to stand here and look me in the eye and ask what have you done?." I started yelling, I couldn't control the rage I felt. "I said I liked you Mitchie and you said you like me too. But it didn't take you too long to go fuck someone else huh? I was right there when you literally had your tongue shoved down that Willy boys throat. I saw you pulling him in your room, and here now your asking me what have you done after breaking my heart. I can't fucking believe it! You have hurt me Mitch".

"I'm sorry Alex-", I cut her off.

"No Mitch I'm sorry for confessing my feelings to you". This time I was cut off by the knock on the door.

"Hey Alex, Everything fine in there", Mason called out from outside. Without another thought I opened the door and kissed him on his lips. I felt him tense up a bit but he quickly kissed me back snaking his arms around my waist. I know I shouldn't do this, What I'm doing is wrong. But I don't care, all I want to do is make Mitchie feel the fraction of what I felt. The hurt and misery that I felt. But again I thought why would she feel the same, She probably wouldn't! Because I love her and she doesn't love me back. I pulled away from Mason and left with him linking our arms leaving Mitchie behind.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jaihololove: Thankyou... Love you a lot. Without you're help I would have been lost.**_

_**Thatwizardatcamprock: Omg :) thanks for the review. I know right (: Thats way too much angst.**_

_**LovezObsessed: I loved your review. You totally made my day. :) I had this huge smile plastered across my face. Thank you somuch.**_

_**xlovatoheart: Thankyou somuch dear. You know it means a lot to me. :)**_

_**jswizzle1213: You're too sweet, I cant thank you enough for your reviews. You totally rock. I love you somuch :)**_

_**Guys I can't tell you how amazing you're reviews make me feel. You guys are like my fav authors and getting such reviews from you are like my honor. Thank you so much to all the authors who have read, fav, followed and reviewed this. I can't tell you how much I really appreciate it. Thank you so much guys.**_

_**Thank you somuch guys for the favs and follows. It really means a lot. Reviews motivate me guys so Please review and let me know that your'll are reading this. Please please please please pretty please. And I love you all the wonderful people out there. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**_

_**Love- Overrated**_

What is love? Some may say it's a very strong feeling of affection towards someone who you are romantically or sexually attracted to. Some may even say Love is the feeling that a person's happiness is very important to you. And some may say it's magical and beyond this realm. Lucky are those who are in love and are loved. Love takes you to the other side and feels like you're in heaven. You ask me? I say bullshit! It's just a way to get broken and feel miserable. A way to be mind fucked all day all night. It simply means that people put too much thought or emphasis upon it and that is not all that its hyped up to be. It means people are just in love with the idea of being in love, and when it happens, all you're left with is hurt, pain, angst and regrets. Love is nothing as people say it to be. Love is simply "Overrated".

I have tried my best to forget Mitch. I just want to get her out of my mind. All these memories, makes it really impossible for me to get over her. Or maybe I just don't want to get over her. Even though she broke my heart I can't stop loving her. I can't stop wanting her. She still manages to make my heart race. She rules it but I can't allow her to hurt me anymore. A month now and my heart still aches for her, feels like it was just yesterday I was so in love with Mitch and she broke me inside. Harper says, "Being with someone who loves you is better than being with someone you love, spares you from heartache". I couldn't agree more. So here I am getting ready to give someone a chance to fix me. I doubt it's even possible but how would I know. I thought Mitch liked me but how did that end up? This time I'm just going to go with the flow. I am sure I can't stop loving her or forget her but maybe I could learn to love someone other than her, maybe not as much as I love her, But enough to make the other person happy.

My cell beeped pulling me out of my trance. The screen has Mason's name displayed across it. I unlocked it and read the text he sent- _**'Babe be there at eight, I am super excited! Thank you for making me a happy man'.**_ I read the text and tossed my cell down on the bed sighing. He has been by my side throughout. Mason has been really patient and understanding. That night after we kissed, I thought he would flip but he didn't react. All he said was, "So that's Mitch huh? Don't worry Alex everything's cool and am here for you", and he hugged me tight. And since then we have been really close. He has been there for me irrespective of time and place. And so I owe him this. I grabbed my cell and typed a quick text "_**Ok**_" and sent it to him.

We haven't hung out together in a very long time. I mean we did but only at home. So we agreed to go clubbing tonight. Unfortunately Harper couldn't make it since she had to go her parents place. So it was only him and me. I don't really feel like it, but when do I feel like it anymore. So after a quick shower I got dressed, but nothing too fancy or grand. I wore skinny jeans with a black Paramore t-shirt I love the most and a leather jacket over it. I decided to curl my hair and leave it down. I took my stuff and made my way down the stairs grabbing my black fedora hat on my way out. I reached Bronze exactly at eight pm. Mason was waiting for me outside with the two bodyguards behind him. I got out of the car and tossed the keys to one of his guards so that they could park it. Mason walked up to me and gave me a hug kissing my forehead.

"Hey gorgeous, let's go inside". He took my hand in his and led me inside. We went to the usual lounge. He sat me down slipping his arms around my shoulder. I felt so safe in his arms. I could hear his heartbeat. Every time we sat like this I felt at ease and the pain temporarily vanished. We often sat like this without uttering a word, with his arms protectively wrapped around me. We sat like that for some time when Mason cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Alex I want to tell you something, but before I do, let me get something for us to drink first! What would you like?" He asked standing up to get the drinks.

"A beer would be fine", I said with a smile. He came back real quickly with two pints in his hand. He offered me one which I gladly accepted. I took a gulp of the cold bitter liquid and placed the bottle on top of the table in front of us. "So what is it that you want to tell me Mason?" I asked as I took another gulp of the beer.

"Alex I think, actually no, I know I am in love with you", He said taking my hand in his. "I have always been since the time I saw you before my parents and I moved away".

"Mason"- I interrupted. I can't break his heart. I still love Mitchie. What should I even tell him? "I don't know what to say Mason", I said looking down. I had tears forming in my eye. The last thing I wanted was for him to fall in love with me. How could I even manage to love him back?

"Don't say anything Alex, Please first hear me out. Alex I have always been in love with you, and I want nothing more than to make you happy. I know you're still not over Mitchie. But all I am asking is for you to give me a chance to love you. A chance to make you happy. I know you can't love me as much as you love her but I am willing to take a chance. Maybe someday you could feel a little of love what you feel for her for me too. Till then my love would be enough for both of us. I am willing to wait. You can take as much time as you need. You don't have to say anything right now. You can think over it and let me know whenever you're ready".

"Thanks Mason" I said and got up to leave.

"Alex I am sorry if I said or did something wrong. I wanted to be honest with you"

"It's not you Mason, it's me. I need to find out something before I say anything to you about this, I just need to go right now, I'll call you I promise, I just need to figure this out on my own". I hugged him and left.

I made my way home. I just needed to be alone. I wanted to figure out why did I feel the way I felt when Mason said he loved me. I mean didn't I say before I was ready to give someone a chance to fix me. And who could be better then Mason. We are best of friends and he knows me like an open book. So why did I freak out? What the fuck is the matter with me. He makes me feel safe and treats me right. He could have any girl but he wants me and is willing to wait for me. Why should I even say no to that. I have no reasons to deny because I believe he would treat me like a princess, then why the hell? I think am scared that I wouldn't love him back as much as he loves me and that wouldn't be fair to him. I can't be selfish, he deserves to be loved. And I can't keep him from being truly loved and have him compromise for anything less.

I just needed to get out for a while. Get away from everything. I haven't really been able to concentrate on work either. Avoiding Mitchie and sulking is all what I have been doing. I need a break and so decided to go for a week long holiday just me and no one else. I packed my stuff and decided to call it a night. I switched off the lights and went to bed. "Goodnight, hopefully everything will be better tomorrow", I said out loud to the silent room. I felt myself falling into an exhausted slumber.

"Arghhh, what the fuck", I groaned as I woke up to a strange noise. I tried to ignore it but the noise grew a bit louder. I switched my position and realized that the sound was coming from the window. I ignored it again trying to fall asleep again. Suddenly I heard a huge noise, which I believe was the glass of my window being shattered followed by a thud. I moved to switch on the lights but before I could do it, someone pinned me down to my bed. What the hell was I being robbed. I start panicking, "Take whatever you want, please don't hurt me". All the worst case scenarios filled my mind. Was I about to be murdered? Oh god I am too young to die. I don't want to get raped either. I hope I'm just being robbed.

"Alex", I heard whoever was pinning me down say. What the hell I could never forget that voice. I instantly recognized it. The voice was enough to make my blood boil. "What the fuck are you doing Michelle, get off of me now", I yelled venom dripping from my voice. I was beyond confused and angry at the same time. How dare she barge into my room like that?

"No, not until you hear me out Lex", She said tightening her grip on my hands and straddling me.

"What the fuck is left for you to say? I don't want to hear anything. Get the fuck out of here. To me you became more than everything, someone I wanted more then I want my life, but it hurts to know I was just a mere episode to you."

"Lex I know"-

"Don't fucking call me that", I yell struggling under her. I try to get lose but she tightens her grip even more putting all her body weight on me to keep me in place. If we would have been together I could have really enjoyed this position. What the hell am I thinking? "Fuck! Let go of me Michelle".

"Alex please don't make it any harder, hear me out please! I can't fucking bear you ignoring me"

"Michelle"-

"Don't fucking call me Michelle, you never call me that. I am your Mitchie, call me Mitch. Alex I miss you. I want you back Lex." I could smell the vodka on her breath.

"You're drunk! Just go home Mitch". I couldn't hold it anymore. I felt the tears rolling down the corner of my eyes. All the painful memories came rushing back to my mind. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at her.

"Lex please, don't cry baby I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to!" She whispered kissing my tears and then my cheek.

No she can't fucking do that. She can't kiss me. I started shaking violently under her. "I hate you Mitchie, Leave me alone", I shouted my eyes still shut tight.

"Don't say that Lexy, You and I both know it's not true. I want you baby, I'm lost without you. I can't stop thinking about you".

"It's true Mitch I hate you, I fucking hate y"- I get cut off by her lips on mine. She roughly kisses me. And I can't help but let myself relax. I wanted this from so long. I missed her lips on mine. Her warm breath on me. I kiss her back and she trailed her silky tongue on my bottom lips and I immediately grant her entrance. It feels so right to feel that again. God I have missed her so much. Suddenly flashes of her and Wilmer kissing came gushing in my mind. I bit her lip hard to get her off of me. She winced in pain and I pushed her off of me. I got out of the bed and switched on the lights. Without looking at her I demanded her to leave. "Get the fuck out of here Mitch before I call the cops".

"I'm sorry Lex". I heard her say and so I turned around to give her a glare, but as soon as I saw her face I gasped. Her lip was bleeding from where I bit her earlier. All the anger faded away and I couldn't believe I could hurt her like that.

"Shit Mitchie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you", I rushed besides her cleaning the blood on her lip with the pad of my thumb. She is the one who broke my heart and still it's me who is apologizing for this. I love her so much that I can't stand her being hurt.

"Shush babe, its ok I deserved it", she placed her finger on my lip. "Alex I miss you, and I'm sorry I know I have hurt you. But believe me when I say I didn't mean to. It's just the way I am. I don't do relationships Alex because I'm afraid of being hurt and abandoned. I have seen my parents doing that to each other, my brother-in- law abandoning Dallas. I'm just afraid of this. So I never went for a relationship to spare myself from the horror of being hurt. But still here I am feeling hurt even though I'm not into a relationship. I want you Lex; I can't imagine another day without you. Please baby take me back."

I was rendered speechless. Did she mean what she said? Does Mitchie love me back? Maybe it's too soon but I can't ask her that. And I can't stay away from her either. I need her much more then she needs me. I too can't stay away from her anymore. I want her more than anything I've ever wanted. Without her I was just breathing and not living. I need her for me to feel alive again.

"Please say something Lex", I couldn't say anything I just kissed her passionately and she kissed me back. We pulled away when breathing became necessary. She leaned her forehead against mine and whispered, "Thank you so much Lexy".

We went to bed after that. She was spooning me with her arms wrapped around my waist. I had a huge smile across my face. I loved hearing her call my name again. Her warm embrace and her hot breath against my skin. Everything felt right again. I turned around to face her. Her face looked so serene in the moonlight that peeked through the broken window.

"Mitch", I whispered checking if she's awake.

"Umm... Yeah" She groggily replied opening her eyes.

"Where does this leaves us?"

She cuddles me kissing my forehead, "Lex I want to be with you. I want you but as I said I'm afraid. I was afraid of getting my heart broken like them. And I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. I did it because I want you bad which scare the shit out of me. I'm just too scared to admit it. Could we take baby steps and I don't know try a non- exclusive relationship. Maybe till I'm not scared enough."

I have to admit the idea was ridiculous, and I so wanted to say no. But I forced that little voice of reasoning to shut up. I wanted her and maybe she could learn to trust me enough to be solely committed to me. I'm going to wait. I can't let her slip away again. I need her. I'm madly in love with her. And if she's willing to give us a try I will too.

"Lex please say something." I could see the fear in her eyes. The kind of fear you feel when you think you've hurt someone or you're going to lose someone.

"I'm willing to try Mitch", I say pulling her in a much needed kiss. The kiss to assure her I'm there to stay and I am not leaving her. We drifted to sleep holding each other with our breathing in sync. Nothing felt this soothing. The hell that we went through, the chaos of emotions was all worth it now that I have her back in my life.

Yes, when you're broken you feel Love is the worst that happened to you. But in all honesty love is the only feeling closest to magic on this earth. It can make you fly without the wings. It can make miracles happen. It's the strongest force ever. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. The only thing wrong with love is not having it...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jaihololove: Thankyou... Love you a lot. **_

_**xlovatoheart: Thank you so much dear. I appreciate it. :)**_

_**LovezObsessed: First of all thank you so much for the review. And gosh I like you so much. I too hope everything works out with Mitch. I hope you like this as well. :)**_

_**jswizzle1213: Hahaha you're awesome. do you know that. Thankyou so much. Your words motivate me. I hope you like this one as well. XoXo**_

_**Guest: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you like this story. Hope you like this chapter as well :)**_

_**full360-2b-me: I agree with you, I wouldn't agree with it either but my friend Love does make us do stupid things :D**_

_**And thank you all for reading, following, Fav and reviewing. It means a lot guys. I really really appreciate it. You guys make me so so so so happy ;) xoxoxo for everyone. Hey guys it's friendship week. so go make your friends happy. Do something special for your friends or your bestfriend. Wish you all a very Happy Friendship Week. I wish Demi and Selena could celebrate together. Oh my wishful thinking :). I'm addicted to heart attack. I can't stop watching the video. Demi looks so amazingly hot in it. Everytime she pitches high I get close to ... I'll leave that to your imagination. Lol.**_

_**Read and review. I love you guys. Any kind of criticism is welcomed. Keep me motivated guys. **_

_**I do not own anything or anyone except the plot. Now on with the chapter.**_

_**Dream Come True...**_

Being in love is like taking drugs. Feeling this incredible high, no worries or care for anything other than the one you desire. It's immensely addicting and profoundly euphoric. It makes the body and mind feel amazingly lighter. You feel a general sense of well being and relaxation. All you keep doing is having these beautiful introspective dreams. Even if you're not the kind who would stand there appreciating the beauty of things, learns to appreciate the silence, music, life and everything that never really made sense to you earlier. You end up losing the track of time sitting and starring at the one you love. And what makes being in love even more amazing is getting to wake up every day in your lover's sweet embrace.

I woke up an hour ago, however I couldn't get myself to get out of the bed. I guess some where during the night Mitchie and I ended up entangled in each other. She looked so beautiful sleeping I didn't want to wake her up. She had her arms tightly wrapped around my torso, with my head resting in the crook of her neck. I love the raw fragrance of her skin. It has a sweet and minty smell. Ok I'm not a freak alright, I can sniff my girl all I want, can't I? It feels great to wake up next to her. Seeing her with her eyes shut, with mouth slightly parted - almost dry but soft, sleeping peacefully. Watching her chest rise up and down as she breathes. Snoring lightly but I love the sound of her breathing. The morning light kissing her face, I bet that's how angels look like. The sheets touching every inch of her body. The way she is lying down next to me. She is undeniably breathtakingly beautiful.

Mitchie woke up in a daze, her eyes fluttering open as she squinted. Morning light was filtering into the windows which lit up the room, making it hard for her to adjust to the morning. She looked down at me smiling and hugged me tight. She then kissed my forehead and whispered, "Good morning beautiful! I love this".

I looked up at her and kissed the cleft in her chin. "What do you love?" I asked burying myself more in her chest listening to her heartbeat. It was like music to my ears. I could lie like this forever in her arms. I wish this moment never ends.

She adjusted herself under me, and slowly and soothingly stroked my back drawing random patterns with her fingers. Mitchie brought her hand to my face and lift it; she was starring right into my eyes. I felt my heart beating faster in my chest. She whispered again, "I love waking up to you, opening my eyes to see you first in the morning. Getting to hug you and kiss you good morning".

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks; I didn't know how to respond to something like that. I raised myself up to straddle her hips and leaned down to capture her lips. I kissed her slowly with all the passion. I wanted her to know how much that meant to me. How much she means to me. We broke apart when our lungs ran out of air. I leaned my forehead to hers, "Thank you Mitch, this means a lot to me". I pecked her lips one last time and got up to start the day. I turned around to look at her and gave her a flying kiss.

She had this huge face eating grin across her face. She pretended to catch the kiss I blew her and placed it over her heart. She called out to me, "Alex I could totally get used to this."

I served us some breakfast, nothing special just eggs and toast with orange juice for Mitchie and black coffee for me. I can't survive a day without my coffee. I get cranky and all worked up easily. I was sitting on the stool at the kitchen island sipping my coffee when Mitchie came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her hands on my tummy and kissed my cheek, "Lex why are your bags packed, were you going somewhere?"

"Uh... Yes I was, but now if it's ok with you, if you want to.. I mean I don't want to come off as clingy. It's totally cool if you don't want to but now since we are back together I'd love to have you around",- I was cut off.

"Alex you're rambling and its cute but I didn't get a word you have said, so please take a breath and go slow baby".

"Well Uh... ok. I have taken a week off from office and I was going somewhere, I don't know where particularly, actually anywhere to just clear my head. I was wondering now that we are together we could have a nice getaway and spend time with each other", I said looking down. I was freaking out inside. My brain was on over ride. What if she thought it was too soon. But what if she said no. Am I coming off as too needy? Oh my god I'm such an idiot.

"I'd love that Lex. I have really missed you. And this could be good for us." She said bringing a huge smile on my lips.

"Ok so let's eat now, I'm starving. And Mitch by the time you go home and pack, I have some errands to run", I say smiling. I just remembered I needed to talk to Mason. I don't know how he is going to react.

"Sure thing babe, come get me when you're done", Mitch said pecking my lips and leaving. Isn't she the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world? I can't wait for us to be somewhere alone. I want us to work and I want us to spend some quality time together.

I picked my cell and dialled Mason's number. He answered on the second ring, "Hi, Please come over, we need to talk and I need to tell you something". I was pacing around the room and was nervous as hell. How was I even supposed to explain this to Mason. I don't want to lose him. He is my best friend and I need him. I'd be devastated if I lose him. And I hope I don't hurt him.

I heard the doorbell ring and rushed to open the door. I opened it and saw Mason standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses. I felt my stomach flip. I wanted to puke. My hands were sweating. He brought me in a hug and walked inside following me. He sat on the couch and motioned me to sit beside him.

"Alex what's wrong? You look so pale", he looked into my eye. How am I suppose to tell him that I and Mitchie are back together?

"I don't know how to say this but I have to because I don't want to hurt you or lose you either. I don't want to lie to you."

Mason reached for my hands and he said, "Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you last night. I just want you to be happy again. I do love you but if you don't love me its fine. Whatever you decide, I am going to accept it."

"About that! Um... I can't Mason. I love you more than anything in the world but I can't hurt you. You're far too important to me. I can't afford to lose you. But you know my heart belongs to someone else. It wouldn't be fair to anyone of us".

"Alex I figured that out already. I just hope you could forgive me and take me back as your best friend again".

"Mason you don't need to ask for my forgiveness, you did nothing wrong. I love you and I'll always love you. You and Harper are my family."

We hugged each other. I'm happy but I still have to tell him that Mitch and I are back together. I pulled myself away from the embrace and looked at him, "Mason I need to tell you something and please do not freak out".

"Alex you could tell me anything you know that".

Please don't hate me. What if he hates me and never wants to see my face ever again. I wouldn't survive that- " Earth to Alex, Hey you zoned out again, what's up, you know you could tell me anything and don't worry you're not going to lose me".

"Mitchie and I are dating", I blurted out. As soon as the words left my lips I closed my mouth with my hand. I'm totally freaking out.

"Wow Alex I'm so happy for you, finally you two working out your differences", He hugged me tight. I narrated everything to him leaving out the little part about the non- exclusive relationship. I want him to like Mitchie. I want them to bond. He offered me his beach house in Miami. I refused but he insisted and I did want to go and hang out there. Mason, Harper and I always used to go to his beach house in the summer holidays. We have a lot of memories there. I asked him to join us later on the weekend along with Harper. I wanted them to meet Mitchie and hopefully they would bond. I couldn't be happier than this. He left handing me the roses he bought me and kissed my forehead.

I picked up Mitchie and told her everything that happened. She was aesthetic about Miami and had turned into a child, a very hyperactive one so to say. I have never seen her so excited. We took the first flight to Miami and all the way throughout kept stealing kisses. We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We were so distracting that the flight attendant had to stand beside us so that we couldn't sneak out of our chairs to have a public display of heated make out sessions. Never the less the journey was fun.

We landed around at ten in the night. I hired a cab from the airport and after a half an hour drive we reached the beach house. Mitchie insisted to take a walk on the beach. So we placed our stuff in the house and went to the beach. We walked barefoot on the beach and Mitchie entwined her fingers with mine. It was a place to unwind and felt amazingly calm under a starry night time sky. It was beautiful and what made it perfect was Mitchie by my side.

She is walking ahead of me by a few steps. Walking along the shoreline letting the water run into our ankles and recede back into the ocean. I watch her hips sway to the left and right as she glide across the sand. I walk up behind her and kick a little water onto her calf. This causes her to stop and turn around. As we are face to face I say "I want you".

I grab the back of her neck and pull her close, kissing her soft lips. She instantly wrap her hands around my neck and I take the opportunity to glide my hands down to her waist and pull her more into me. I nibble on her bottom lip sucking it a little. She grants me entrance and I feel her soft and warm tongue against mine. I start caressing her tongue with mine often sucking and nibbling on it. She lets out a moan and I feel accomplished. We part our lips from each other heavily panting with smiles on our faces.

Mitchie takes my hand in hers and leans her forehead against mine. She looked into my eyes and said, "I'm really sorry Lexy for hurting you, I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry to make you go through all the chaos I caused and make you wait, please don't ever leave me. I need you and I want you always".

I could see her eyes glistening with tears. I could see the truth in her eyes when she apologized and to be honest I don't even want her to apologize. I just want her to be mine and be happy. I lift her face up and kiss her tears, "I believe waiting and all the chaos was worth it because now I get to wake up in your arms. I'm really very happy to have you again in my life that everything I went through was all worth it. You Michelle Torres are my dream come true..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Special thanks to Jaihololove for all the help she gives me. I really appreciate it.**_

_**carinomio13: Aww... I loved your review. I'm so happy that you found this story good enough to come back to it. Thank you for coming back to it. Your support really means a lot.**_

_**RainbowVaneza: Thank you somuch. Your review means a lot. I know even I find her sweet side adorable. (: **_

_**LovezObsessed: I'm glad you liked it, hoping that you find this good as well though I doubt because I don't find this chapter good because I struggled writing this.**_

_**jswizzle1213: You my friend are the best. I really appreciate your support. **_

_**Thank you somuch guys for the favs and follows. It really means a lot.. Your reviews motivates me guys so Please review and let me know that your'll are reading this. Feel free to say anything that you liked or disliked.**_

_**I got a tattoo made last friday on my left wrist. It's dedicated to Demi and Selena. The original design was of LovezDesire. Its her icon if you don't know- An anchor with a tiny heart in the middle. She had decribed it in her fic. And I really liked the meaning it had. So I just had to have it. It seemed like a perfect tribute to Demi and Selena. So I also want to thank Lovezdesire for the beautiful icon she let me get tattooed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**_

**Smiles and Sweet Kisses.**

It feels incredible to be able to be with the one you love. Get to wake up every morning to their beautiful presence. To the gush of happy feelings making you feel overwhelmed. Every time you sit alone, you have your thoughts going back to the person who could make your heart flutter with only a smile. Every time you hear a faint noise or faint footsteps your heart beat speed up and you hope it's the person you long to see. Every time your phone beeps you want to see his or her name flashing across the screen. When you're in the same room as them, you have your eyes glued at them wanting to feel their touch. You feel like you're on top of the world when they kiss you.

I know I sound like I'm completely whipped, But I can't help it. Could you? If you had a hot as fire girlfriend? I feel like the luckiest person ever, changed even. She is perfect by all means. Yes perfect even with the flaws. I wouldn't change anything between us. She makes me feel better. I never felt so in place with anyone in my life before. But with Mitchie it's different. A good kind of different! Like I was supposed to be here all along. I have this content feeling when I'm with her. What can I say she has me wrapped around her fingers...

I just feel like a new person, a better person; I feel less selfish, I feel so good and crazy happy all the time. When I think of her I just feel like I'm 16 again. I can giggle and act so silly and yet she will kiss me like she accepts me for who I am. When I'm near or next to her I just loose myself completely, everything around me disappears and the world makes sense again. All the trouble is gone. I can never ever get enough of her. I want to see her every day, as much as possible, I think of her 24 hours a day- what is she doing, is she OK, does she think of me, wishing she is next to me. Just one glance at her I melt away, whatever she does, even the simplest things it looks great in my eyes. All I want to do is take care, protect her with everything I got.

Nothing is too hard, or too difficult to me to do for her. A simple touch from her makes my skin burn, drives me crazy. I can't think, gather a simple thought. I feel so wonderful, so relaxed, so loved I want to cry and scream from the top of my lungs how much I love her. She is the greatest thing in my life...ever. I don't even want to think of spending even a single day without her or even worse loose her-the thought of losing her makes me want to scream. Life wouldn't be worth living without her. I want to hug, kiss, and caress her all the time. I want to look at her all day long. I'm totally endlessly crazily addicted to her. Mitch means the world to me. I would defend her from any threat, and even give my life for her. She makes me whole, I feel complete like finally I've found that missing part of my heart that was empty before, in every fiber of my being I feel the love.

"Lex not again, you completely zoned out on me", Mitchie huffed pulling me out of my head. I have got to stop doing this. I give her a smile but she turns away from me looking at the television.

I slide my hands around her waist and pull her in me placing a kiss on her cheeks, "Aww babe"-

"Don't you aww babe me Alexandra Russo! I was talking to you the whole time thinking you're listening, but you were busy lost in your head. It's like I don't exist to you", She said as I felt a tear slip through her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you. Being with you makes me so happy that it feels so surreal. And believe me I was thinking only about you honey. That's all I do now". I wiped the tear with the pad of my thumb and kissed her forehead.

Mitchie looked up at me with a sad smile, "Alex I believe you, and I do! But are you thinking about me the whole time better than being with me in reality? I know what I have done to you in the past is something that you can't forget but please Alex I can't have myself thinking that maybe you are having second thoughts about this; because if you are you co"-

I cut her rant short with my lips on hers. I feel her relax as she kisses me back. I pull away to just look back in her eyes. Those gorgeous light brown orbs that make me want to get lost in them. "Mitch I'm not having any thoughts. I need you to understand this, I want you, and I want this. Nothing you do would ever make me feel like having second thoughts. Ok. I want us to be like this forever". I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear, "I want this. I want to feel you close to me, hug you". I pull away to kiss her lips and mutter, "I want to kiss you all day long forever".

She smiles against my lips and whisper, "Forever"?

"Forever and always".

"So Mitch what do you want to do today? Go out shop, party or hit the beach?" I ask while getting off the couch.

"Could we just stay in?" she says with a shy smile.

I look at her to see if she's fooling but she looks at me hopefully, "Mitchie, you do realize we came all the way to Miami and all you want to do is stay in, Are you sure?"

"Well I do, but its fine if you want to go out."

"Oh no Mitch its fine, I'm just a little shocked to hear that the famous Mitchie wants to stay home instead of shopping or partying." I say with a disbelieving look.

"Lex I want to spend time with you, we do ample of that stuff everyday back home. Right here I just want to be able to hold you and feel you next to me."

"I think someone is trying to take advantage of me, well if you weren't this hot I'd pass but I guess I'd love it too". I say with a teasing smile.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? She asks with a smirk on her face. I grin looking at her. "Hold you're horses Russo! We just going to watch movies and maybe have some wine and play games. No getting hanky panky babe".

"What, ain't that a bit too harsh Mitch, Come on".

"Well it's called behaving Russo, If you haven't heard of the term before. And besides I'd totally like to kick your butt in a game".

"Fine but we could at least cuddle while watching the movie right", I asked making a puppy face.

"Sure Lex, just because I'm a nice person".

"So what do you want to do first Torres?" I asked in an excited tone.

"Well we could get some wine and play poker first and then watch a movie later".

"How about we make it a bit more interesting", I say winking mischievous at her.

"Why do I get a feeling this not going to end up well for me", Mitch said with a worried look. "Well what's on your mind Alex?"

"Strip Poker", I say smiling wide wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh- hell- No Russo!"

"Come on Mitch it will be fun", I say pouting. I know she'll give in. It's the Russo charm; no one gets out of it. I know I'm going to win so I confidently said that I want to play strip poker. Not that I'm very good at the game. But I know I'm very good at cheating. And I have a good reason to cheat beside the fact that I want to win and that is I get to see Mitch in all her naked glory. That's going to be an amazing scene to watch. I smile to myself.

"Ok! Russo game on! Be ready to lose your clothes babe", Mitch says with a smirk on her face.

"We shall see who loses babe", I say winking at her.

Mitchie excused herself to get ready while I stayed back in the hall to set everything up. I'm so going to enjoy this. I spread a sheet in front of the television beside the couch with ample of pillows around to make ourselves comfortable while watching the movie later. It looked like a small comfy fortress. I brought the bottle of wine with two glasses and placed it near the television. I switched off the lights and lit the candles all around the room. I just want Mitch to have a good time and at the same time make her feel special.

"Babe what's with the lights", she says but gasps as she process the view. "Aww Lex, I love it".

"I want you to have the best time ever" I say extending my hand for her to take. I guide her in the middle of the little seating arrangement I made. "You look mesmerizing", I say as I pour her the drink. I hand her the glass of wine.

"Only for you Lex, only for you", she replies with a shy smile.

I look at her and exclaim, "Let the game begin", with an evil smirk.

"Bring it on Russo", she says with an evil smirk of her own. Man that looks sexy on her. She looks even hotter with that attitude.

We are sitting facing each other; Mitchie is in a low-cut little black dance dress, nursing a glass of wine. This feels like a perfect date even though none of us have said it out loud. Well we don't feel the need to for we are with each other and that is all that matters right now.

So we played poker. Mitchie won a few hands, although I was suspicious that she was cheating which left me in the position I'm in right now- half naked. I lost my beanie and hoodie and the paramore t-shirt I was wearing under it. Regardless, I felt better. I got Mitchie and me another drink, and I started to laugh. I loved the way Mitch did her little victory dances every time she won a few hands. Only if she knew I was about to start cheating.

"What are you laughing for", Mitch had a confused look on her face.

I laughed again and said, "You may be winning now sweetie but I'll sandbag you Mitch."

It was warm and pleasant in the room, the music was great, and I was tipsy. Quite tipsy. So was Mitchie I bet. I dealt most all the hands, which in retrospect was obviously a suspect idea. Mitchie tried to "get away with" taking off her necklace, but she was firmly informed that "jewelry does't count." So off came her shoes. I was really enjoying this.

As luck would have it, I soon won a hand again, I hooted with delight. "What comes off now, Torres?" I teased.

Mitchie stood up. There was a sultry jazz number on then, and she swayed a little to it. Slowly she raised the hem of her dress up to her thighs and began slowly working one of her thigh-highs down her leg. I gulped and suddenly I was feeling nervous. I smiled; she did her best to imitate a stripper. When she took off the second stocking, she gave me a little more of a peek up her dress than absolutely necessary. I kind of enjoyed it. She sat down, adjusting her dress over her legs, as I took a large sip of my drink.

Quickly another hand was dealt, and I had to pay attention, because I had bad cards. I narrowly escaped. Another sip. Mitch had no time to recover, though, because she immediately lost again. That meant her dress. Mitch stood up, trembling. She reached for my hand and placed it on her zipper of her dress. It seemed to slide down on its own, without my doing anything. It didn't feel like I was making a decision to take her dress off. She was. The music, the teasing, all ran together. The next thing I knew, her dress was on the floor. I sat there turned on. I took a long drink.

She'd snuggled close to me, resting her head on my shoulder, and I had my arm around her. Maybe it was the game; maybe it was her closeness to me; maybe it was her hand resting on my thigh, quite far up. Maybe it was a combination of all three, but I was getting in an amorous mood, to say the least. She started twirling my hair with her fingers. But when she began teasing my ear, then my neck, I sat up and turned to look at her.

"If you keep this up, we won't be able to finish the game and then watch the movie. But I know you'll like the ending-which you'll miss if I lose control and drag you off to the bedroom. You know there's only so much of this I can take. Well, I can put off the ending if it means making love to you right here and now. Should we be daring and do it here on the carpet?" I said in a sweet tone.

"No, I think you can hold yourself in until the later when you're truly ready", She reached up to touch my face and then ran her fingers through my hair. "And I think the wait will be worthwhile," she added seductively.

See how she managed that? Maybe other girlfriends would have gotten annoyed at my antics. But Mitchie never responded that way to me. She seemed to know instinctively how to put a stop to things when I wasn't ready, while at the same time making me feel good about myself-and my appeal to her... I love this girl and I keep falling for her a little more every day.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Before we go ahead. I'd like to wish DEMI LOVATO a very very Happy Birthday. I wish all the happiness in this world to her. We love you Demi.**_

**Jaihololove: Thankyou so much for you're support. I love you so much.**

**Demenaforever13, jswizzle1213, LovezObsessed: Thankyou so much guys. You're support means a lot to me. You guys are great. I love your'll.. 3 3**

**Thank you all so much. A big thankyou to all my readers, and guys who have reviewed, fav and followed. I'm also delighted to see some readers have posted reviews, and they're not harsh! I wish I could hug you all! From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for all your support! I'm more excited than a roomful of five year olds on sugar high. Lol. And please give you' re precious feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Its purely a work of fiction.**

**Everything Good Comes To An End.**

That feeling which leaves you confused as hell is the last thing you want to feel when you're high on love. It leaves you dreading with all the worst scenarios running in your head. You know the feeling... One minute she is totally into you, and the next she is ignoring you. Why does she do that? Is she really into you, or is she playing you? What is going on?

This being in love stuff is driving me insane. The desire to hear her say the three little words- "I Love You" is making me lose my mind. How freaking hard would it be just to whisper three little words that could turn my whole world upside down for good?- Apparently a lot harder I guess. I'd love to say she is my girlfriend but I don't want to put her off. The caginess seems to apply when it comes to Mitch being expressive. It's killing me to not know how she exactly feels about us. Is she willing to commit? Or one fine day she'd decide that this- what we have going on is not for her. What if she walks away from this? What if she never wants a relationship? All these what ifs are freaking me out. I just want some kind of a sign... An assurance that Mitch wants a relationship. I know I said I'd give her time as much as she needs, but gosh I'm just scared. I think I won't be able to bear the pain if she chooses not to be with me. I'm already in too deep; I don't think I'll be able to come out of it. I know I tend to over think a lot. Only if she knew how badly I want her to be my girlfriend. Only if... I don't want to come off as clingy but I guess if she doesn't make a move, I need to make sure she knows that I'm head over heels in love with her.

We are walking on the streets of Miami our hands linked with each other. It was a great day...warm with a cool breeze, just perfect! Wish I could say that but it's sunny and crowded. I just want to go back to the house and sit in the air conditioning. Tomorrow we are heading back home and so I have only today to tell Mitch how I feel. Actually I only have now since Harper and Mason arrived yesterday late night. I doubt I'll have the opportunity in the evening with us being surrounded by them. It's now or never, I got to do it now.

"Mitch I need to tell you something", I say turning to face her. I'm nervous as hell but I'm going to do it. What if she turns me down? I think I'll just find out.

She interlinked her fingers with mine looking me in the eye and says, "Go ahead sweetie".

"Mitch I... I hmmm", my hands are so sweaty. My throat is dry and my heart is beating faster.

"Alex baby what is it", I can hear the concern laced in her voice.

I open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off by someone I don't recognize. "Mitch what are you doing here", I turn my attention to the source of the voice. I see a girl I think in her mid twenties, she's a beautiful brunette. And I don't like her. You might ask me why? Well because Mitchie is hugging her with her feet wrapped around her waist beside the fact that she totally interrupted me when I was about to admit my love to Mitchie. I just want to strangle this woman. Who the fuck is she!

"Ah-hmm", I clear my throat to grab their attention. Mitchie finally gets off the girl and turns to me. "Alex meet Dallas, Dallas meet Alex", she introduces us. Dallas! I don't know why but I feel I have heard that name before. I don't really care because I'm ready to kick her butt because I don't like the way she is holding Mitchie or should I say half hugging her.

Dallas extends her hand to me, but I just say "Hi". I think Mitchie sensed my hostility and she rushed to my side and said, "Babe meet my sister Dallas, and Dallas this is my close friend Alex". Fuck I'm so embarrassed. Shit I can't even look at her. Way to go Alex at making yourself look like a fool. I'm so freaking imbecile. What was I thinking? Shit shit shit.

Meeting her family is one of the most important hoops you'll have to jump through during the early days of a new relationship. The whole idea probably makes you nervous, and honestly, it should. You only get one chance to make a first impression, and impressing her family is essential if your relationship is going to have a future. If you say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, even wear the wrong thing, you could make life much harder for yourself. And I believe I just did all that. God please kill me already.

Dallas takes my hand in hers and shakes it lightly, "It nice to meet you too Alex". I can't help but blush from the embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry; I was just a bit lost. Nice to meet you Dallas", I say giving her a shy smile.

So we resume our little walk with Dallas by our side. Mitchie and Dallas have been doing a little catching up. We reach a small frozen yogurt shop and decide to grab some before we head home. A little girl walks up to us and takes our orders. I feel Dallas eyeing me every now and then.

I kept my comments and conversation light, yet flattering. "So I have been wondering is it true that sisters have all the gossip on formative years and possibly current states of mind too?" I ease into asking questions about my Mitchie and what she was like growing up, and let her sis direct the type of stories that are appropriate to be shared. We had a lot of fun but still I don't know why I felt a little uneasy.

I don't know why but I kind of feel uncomfortable so I excuse myself to go to the washroom. By the time I come back I see Dallas getting up from the seat. I assume she's leaving so I hurry back to the table to say goodbye.

"I have to leave now but I'll see you in the evening Mitch", Dallas says hugging Mitch and then she turns her attention to me, "It was nice meeting you too Alex". She pulls me into a hug and places her lips to my ears and softly whispers, "Hoping to see more of you cutie", with that she squeezes my ass a bit and walks off.

What the hell just happened? I hope Mitch didn't see that. And why did Dallas even do that. I mean we barely know each other. I just want to skip this whole day. I'm feeling sick. All I wanted was to be alone with Mitch. That's all I asked for! But no, when does things ever plan out to be the way I wanted them to be? Oh yes, Never!

Evening came a lot sooner than I wanted. Harper, Mitch and Mason seemed to really enjoy the evening. I'm really glad they are having a good time and I really wanted them to like Mitchie. Guess the evening is not that bad.

"Alex come join us would you", Harper calls out. I walk up to them and sit on the couch. Mitchie sits on my lap and I place my hands on her thigh to keep her from falling off. Mason and Harper have been drinking since afternoon. They have been acting really stupid but I'm not complaining. This whole trip was about having fun and letting go.

"I really like Harper and Mason; they are really nice and cool. Alex thank you so much for this week. It has been incredible. You have been really sweet. I really appreciate everything you have done for Me.", Mitch says and kisses my nose.

"Get a room you two", Mason yells making everyone in the room laugh.

"You don't understand guys", I say

"Try to explain then", Mason replies.

"Well I don't know how to but you won't understand anyway so get a hottie and you'll see what it feels like to not kiss her. Unless she's a geek or something" I said and shuddered.

Harper hits him on the back of his head and looks at us before yelling, "Go fuck each other already, you guys are killing us with this mushy act". Mitchie and I laugh even harder.

"You guys are totally drunk", I say unable to control my laughter. I turn to Mitch and peck her lips when we are interrupted by the door bell. I raise Mitchie off of my lap and go to answer the door. A frown instantly forms on my face when I see Dallas at the door. She walks in and pulls me into a hug and whispers, "Hey cutie, you are looking stunning".

I push her off slightly and move away from the door. She follows me close behind. I sit beside Mitch on the couch and Dallas sits beside me. I don't like this girl I get a weird vibe from her. I bet I just need to keep away from her. I can feel it in my bones, she is bad news.

"I love your outfit by the way. Little sis' living on the wild side for today huh?" Dallas says to Mitch.

"No. I just dressed in this for the look of it", Mitch replies with a shy smile.

"So...who is it?" Dallas pries again.

"Who is what?"

"The lucky guy dumbass. The guy you're flaunting for?"

"No one", Mitch says with a shy smile.

"So how are you going to go about it?" Dallas enquired.

"About what? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know Mitchie I'm your sister. You can totally tell me anything. Now is it Wilmer? He's here in Miami too you know! I might have invited him to join us at the club. He's hot you should totally go for him. I know he is a no relationship type and you are too but if you want him you can totally win him over especially with that sexy outfit. "Dallas babbled.

I internally cringed at the mention of Wilmer's name. I excused myself to go to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. Suddenly I had a throbbing head ache I know why. Because my mind started over thinking about the what if's. Could Mitchie leave me to be with Wilmer? "I hate Dallas", I said to no one.

"I hate her too", I felt Mitchie wrapping her arms around my waist. She kissed me on the cheek and turned me to face her. "Alex I'm really sorry! Dallas could really be a menace sometimes. But trust me when I say I don't like Wilmer I want you baby." And with that being said she leaned in to kiss me. But I turned my face and her lips landed on my cheek. I'm not angry just a little upset. I don't understand why she can't just tell me that she is in love with me. I mean it's not a lot to ask right? I can see it in her eye, she just have to say it and give me a little assurance.

"I'll go get ready", I say and walk out of the kitchen leaving Mitchie behind. I mean no offence but who does Dallas think she is! A fucking match maker. She should fucking mind her own business. Oh god how am I suppose to act normal with Wilmer around Mitchie. I know we are in a non- exclusive relationship and that's what makes it worst. If Mitch decides to hang with him I can't show my discomfort since I agreed to have a non- exclusive relationship. So it shouldn't bother me if she is with someone else. God why the fuck did I even agree to this.

We reach this authentic club at the beach. I get out of the car and walk straight inside to find a bar Mitchie, Mason and Harper following me behind. "What can I get you beautiful?" Says the bartender. He is really hot. His eyes are perfect blue which reminds me of the ocean.

I open my mouth to give an order but Mitchie cuts me off, "Nothing, Thank you and its Ma'am for you." I can hear the jealousy in her voice. "Alex please talk to me, you have been avoiding me all evening. You didn't even speak to me in the car or sat beside me."

I'm about to say something when I see Wilmer walking toward us. What the fuck is it today! Every time I'm about to talk to Mitch about my feelings, something or someone interrupts. "It's ok Mitch! We aren't dating exclusively. We are allowed to see other people right".

I turn to the bar and talk to the bartender, "Hey hot stuff what's your name?" I can feel Mitchie's eyes digging holes in my back. But I don't care.

"Its Liam for you beautiful", the bartender replies with a flirtatious smile. I order my drink and start flirting around with the waiter. I turn around in my chair and see Mason and Harper dancing like idiots on the dance floor. I saw Dallas making her way to me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"This seat taken?" She asked

"Uh... no" I said and she sat down next to me.

"Alex what are you doing all alone, you should come join me on the dance floor".

"No thanks I'm good". I just need her to back off. I see Mitchie and Wilmer on the dance floor. Mitchie excuses herself from Wilmer when she makes an eye contact with me. She is walking in the opposite direction away from me and towards the band on the stage. My eyes keep following her. She says something to the band I can't really make out what.

She picks up the electronic guitar and start speaking in the mike. The air was tense… Everyone eyes were on her. At that moment, she glanced over to me. "Um good evening everyone… how's everyone doing?" Her voice was a bit shaky. The crowd acknowledged her with a small round of applause.

"Well, I have a special song I'd like to dedicate to someone special. I just want you to know you're the most awesome person and a girl like me could ask for.

Putting' my defenses up

'Cause I don't want to fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack...

She kept her eyes on me. I could feel my heart flutter. She had a very good voice and her singing the song for me had already made me smile wide. All the worries and everything else bothering me seem to vanish. The only thing existed was her and me.

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yea you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand...

The crowd got into the music. They all went crazy. Mitch continued to stare at me, not taking her eyes off mine.

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack...

The song ended and I was pulled out of my trance as the crowd began applauding loudly. People were whistling and cheering for Mitchie. I had a huge grin on my face.

"So I see you've decided to change your mood" Dallas said looking at my cleavage.

"What you don't like it?" I asked putting my hand over it to cover it.

"Nope. I love it" she said, a glint of excitement in her eyes. She leaned in and before I could comprehend what she was doing, her lips were on mine. Her lips were soft but nothing compared to Mitchie's. She kissed me roughly, I felt like puking. So I pushed her off. She had a grin spread across her face. I looked at her with rage filled eyes but once my eyes fell on the figure standing behind her my heart broke in million pieces. Mitchie was standing there with tears filled in her chocolate brown eyes. I could clearly see the hurt on her face.

"Mitch I can explain", before I could say anything further she punched me in my face and fled.

In that very moment I felt my world come crumbling down. Everything was going good like a fantasy but eventually it had to come to an end. All good things must come to an end, but all bad things can continue forever. My heart was hurting and I didn't know what to do next. It's weird how all good things come to an end. I used to be that one girl who didn't believe in love or anything like that, until Mitch came along.. Then everything changed. She became my world, my life, my everything and now I l lost her...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Special thanks to Jaihololove for all the help she gives me. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Trainwreck2212: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much. You're one of my fav authors and I can't express how happy I'm that you read my story and reviewed. Oh my freaking god. Thank you so much. I hope you like this one too. :) (:**_

_**Xlovatoheart: Thank you so much sweetie :)**_

_**veehnegreiiro: Thank you so much dear. I hated Dallas too, But I hope this chapter would explain a little why she did what she did. I hope you like it. And I also hope you or anybody doesn't wanna kill me after reading it. (:**_

_**LovezObsessed: I agree with you. Mitchie is acting like an ass. I hope this chapter sheds some light on Dallas. Hope you like it and Thanks a million for reviewing. I love you guys somuch!**_

_**RainbowVaneza: I bet you you do! So here is some more drama for you. Lemme know how was it and again thankyou so much. :)**_

_**Thank you somuch guys for the favs and follows. It really means a lot.. Your reviews motivates me guys so I love you guys somuch.**_

_**I know I have updated this late. Usually I update on a sunday afternoon as per my time zone but guys I'm not keeping well plus had this huge block. But then again I wanted to give your'll something so I squeezed this out for you. It's not that good but here you go. Lemme know what your'll think. :)**_

_**Guys it's a must that you check out 'Open Arms' by Trainwreck2212 and 'Obstacles' by demena4president! Amazing stories. I'm enjoying it, I know for sure you would too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**_

**Pain And Regrets**

If I knew 'falling' in love would hurt this much, I would have rather 'fallen' into a ditch and maybe I would be healed by now. Deep in my heart, I'm suffering, knowing that I've lost Mitch. On the outside, I'm living, pretending that I've forgotten her. But I haven't, I drowned myself in tears, because she caused me somuch pain. I just don't get it! How could that one person whom you love the most could make you feel so miserable? As if you meant nothing to them, ever! She hurt me and left me scarred.

Loving her was all I did and she couldn't even trust me enough to let me explain. I tried going after her that night. I so badly wanted her to let me explain but she wouldn't let me. I guess she never loved me. It was just my wishful thinking. I was wrong to think we could ever work out. We were never meant to be. She broke my heart again and this time it's shattered into a million pieces. I never thought something as simple as even breathing would become so difficult to do. Mitch had become my life and now that I don't have her I have no reason to breathe. But I have to and I will cause I'll won't allow one girl who never loved me back rule my life.

It's been two weeks I haven't spoken to her, I couldn't! I don't want to see her, I don't want to ever let her in again. I have been dodging her at office everytime we run into each other. This time she really did it. I love her the most and yet she made sure that I'd start hating her. I regret the day I first saw her in that cafeteria at office. I wish I could go back and change everything cause if I could I wouldn't end up with a heartache.

I know you're wondering what really happened! It was Mitch who was angry with me since she caught me 'Cheating on her with Dallas'- Mitchie's words. And I have only one words to sum up everything. One frigging word that changed everything. One word that left a deep hole in my heart. The one word that makes me want to puke even when I'm only thinking about it. The one word- 'Wilmer'. So Wilmer is what happened that night. The night that I lost the one person I care about the most.

_**Flashback**_

After Mitch punched me I stood there stunned feeling my life coming down like the house of cards. I was sobbing, I wanted to go follow her, but my feet didn't move. Dallas saw the whole scene and came rushing by my side.

"Oh my god Alex I'm so sorry! I didn't know Mitch and you were a thing. I would have backed off if Mitch or you would have given me a hint. I like you Alex a lot but I guess I ruined everything for you".

"I love her", That's all I could manage to say.

Dallas hugged me tight, "Alex I'm profoundly sorry, I'll explain everything to Mitch. I believe right now isn't the right time though. I know Mitch and I'm the last person she'd want to see after what I just did. I think you should go try talk to her."

I nodded and started looking for Mitchie. I couldn't find her in the club. I'm sure she wouldn't have left because Dallas was our ride home. She must have went to the beach. I left the club and walked towards the beach. It was chilly, I regretted not getting my jacket. Outside the club the streets were quite. Not many cars or people on the road. Then again it was 1am in the morning. I walked to the beach hoping I'd find Mitchie there. The beach looked beautiful at night. It was deserted, not a single soul around. It was a starry night with a little windy atmosphere. The sound of waves clashing with the rocks on the end of the beach could be clearly heard.

I walked almost half the beach but I didn't find Mitch so I decided to call her. I reached for my phone and retrieved it from my back pocket. I quickly dialled Mitchie's number and waited for it to connect. I guess the call must have gotten connected cause I heard Mitchie's ringtone coming from a distance. I walked in the direction of the sound, It started getting clearer as I reached closer. It was coming from the rocks. I hope Mitch is fine cause she isn't answering my damn call. As I reached closer I heard some rustling around. I shrugged it off and got closer. As I took a step nearer to the rocks I froze. I heard Mitch moan. I hope I heard wrong, I felt my heart sinking. I walked around the rocks which I quickly regretted after the sight in front of me.

Mitch was above Wilmer humping him. She had her dress on and Wilmer's hand on her breast from underneath her dress. Wilmer's pants were discarded and thrown on a rock. I just stood there shocked. I felt my heart being stabbed with a sharp knife. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't stop the tears that came trickling down my face. Right in front of me was the girl I love the most in the middle of ridding her orgasm out with another man. I closed my eyes and hoped for it to be a nightmare but it wasn't. They didn't notice my presence. I had to leave but not before I do this- "Mitch" is all I managed to whisper. They looked my way and Mitch quickly stood up.

"Alex.. I.."

"No Mitch save it, We are done. I never want to see you again.", and after that being said I left. I kept running till my feet gave up. I could hear Mitch calling out for me but I didn't stop. I just wanted to get away. I want to go back home. I can't stay here a minute longer. This really hurts me more than anything I could remember. That makes me so sad and also mad! But then again, what could I have done. The damage was already done by then.

I went back to the beach house. On my way back I called up Harper and told her everything. Mason and Harper insisted they wanted to come with me but I begged them to stay and enjoy. I needed some time alone and I didn't want anyone to see me in this state. I also begged them not to treat Mitch any differently now, since they had only become friend not very long ago. I didn't want them to mess with their new found friendship. I collected my stuff and headed downstair. I opened the door only to see Mitchie standing in front of me crying.

"Alex, Please hear me out", She pleaded reaching out for my hand.

I jerked my hand away looked straight into her eyes, "Hear what Mitch, Tell me what I saw was nothing. Tell me I didn't just see you fucking that man whore!" I didn't realize that I was yelling but I didn't care anymore.

Mitch looked scared. I never wanted to be the one to make her feel this way but I don't care right now. She deserves it! "Alex, I'm so sorry! After I saw you and Dallas kissing, I lost it. I was angry, I was heart broken. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean any of this to happen. Dallas told me everything and now I feel like shit. I"-

"Damn right Mitch you should feel like shit! Oh wait! You shoudn't after all we never had a relationship that was exclusive. You could go fuck anyone you want." , I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"I'm sorry Alex.. I was jealous and I wasn't thinking."

"So are you saying that it was ok for you to go fuck him and I couldn't kiss anyone. You can't feel jealous Mitch for you wanted a non- exclusive deal. But you know what! I can't do this anymore. I can't wait for you to feel the way I feel for you. You have disappointed me to the point that I have no more words for you. If I was hurt before I am dying inside now, but I'm going to walk away with my head up."

"Lex, both of us know what I did, so I would rather not have to say what I am apologizing for. I am embarrassed and ashamed to say it, however if it helps you heal for me to actually say the words of what I did and then apologize I will do it for you. What I did to you was beyond heartbreaking. I was feeling hurt and I was stupid and weak. I never thought that me of all people could do what I did.", She said between sobs.

"Mitch the damage has been done", I had no words.

"I can tell you for a fact that this would never happen in my life ever again. It's the dumbest thing anyone could ever do. because the hurt of breaking your heart and my own is so much more hurting.", Mitch said and hugged me. It broke my heart even more to see her in this state so vulnerable.

But I have to be strong, I can't allow her back in my life. So I push her away slowly to get myself out of her embrace and looked into her eyes and said, "I know it wouldn't happen again, because there will not be anymore 'again'! I'm done Mitch, I can't keep letting you hurt me anymore. It was ok to punch me, but I can't have someone who would resort to sleeping with someone else everytime they have a fight with their partner."

Mitch reached for my hand again. She took my hand in her and went down on her knees and said with tears running down her face, "I am so regretful of so many things that I did wrong. I am so sorry. Can I please at least have your forgiveness?".

I pulled my hand out of hers and left without a word. I couldn't look back. I don't think I could forgive her just yet.

_**End of Flashback**_

After that night Mitch tried calling me several times but I never answered. She tried speaking to me in the office but I kept pushing her away. I guess eventually she got tired and decided to give me the space I need. But I do feel her eyes on me every now and then when we are in the office. Well that's what happens when the two of you share the same work place. However I tried everything possible to avoid her. I started taking early shifts so that I could leave early and not risk running into her.

I have Harper and Mason to support me whenever I need them. But I just can't trouble them anymore. I engrossed myself in work more than before. I go to work, come home, have dinner and sleep. I have completely disconnected myself from the outside world. I'm just not ready to expose myself yet.

The funny part is, even though Mitch broke my heart and even though I'm trying my hardest to hate her, I still love her with every broken pieces of my heart. My heart, my soul, my body and mind are still yearning for her. These voices in my head keeps telling me to take her back. And I try my hardest to silence it but I keep failing miserably.

I don't know how to go on without her. I'm sitting here, trying to fight my emotions like every night I've been doing for the past two weeks. I want to call her or text her so bad, but I know it wouldn't profit me anything. I would've never in a million years thought that we'd become what we are now. When we first met, I never thought I'd fall madly in love with Mitch. We were inseparable, but now, with a blink of an eye she's gone. It's so surreal.

She broke me and the happiness that fueled my soul once seemed like a distant memory. But I still taste it in the back of my throat. It has been more than two weeks and I am still so very hurt and broken by all that has happened. I still love her, but I have to finally realize that love is simply not enough anymore.

Mitch was the first person that I showed the 'real' me to, and she appreciated me for me. In the short time we were together, she found out more about me than I had ever let anyone else know. We shared and so much, yet there was still so much to learn. I knew so much about her, and then again, so little. I always assumed that we had so much time. But once again, as the fate would have it, I was wrong. And now all I'm left with is pain and regrets. The pain I feel at losing her is intense. Unimaginable, Indescribable, Even now I still ache. My heart aches for Mitch the girl who broke me...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Jaihololove :)**

**Demenaforever13: Thank you so much :)**

**LovezObsessed & RainbowVaneza: I agree! Mitchie was being an ass. But we all make mistakes. We all have our demons. So just give her a chance guys. I hope you like this (: And thank you so much for the review. **

**Trainwreck2212: Yes dear you guessed it right. You're a lil genius.! ;) I agree with you its Mitch to be blamed and not Wilmer but Come-on do we ever see the evil in someone we love. We choose to ignore it and find someone else to be blamed. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Everyone thank you somuch for fav, follow and reviews. Means a lot to me, It keeps me motivated. So keep them coming :)**

**I'm really sorry it's taking me a bit time to update. Well my Godma is visiting me and I love her a lot so I'm spending a lot of my time with her. So until 13th of September please bear the delays. And again I love you guys so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Go on now and don't forget to review.**

**P.S: This chapter is in Mitchie's POV.**

**The One**

There comes a time in life when you meet a person without whom you just can't imagine you're life. That person becomes 'The One' who gives you're life a whole new meaning. It is said, "We all are made in pairs, It's only a matter of time till you find the other half". The one who makes you're life brighter than one who makes you're heart sing and the one who becomes the reason and the sole source of you're smile. Loving is easy, but 'The one', takes love to a different level. 'The one', makes it intense and magical. Everyone longs to meet the one who could set them free. Who could take away all their fears and make them feel unique in a special way.

We all are looking for that one "special" person we have been waiting for all our life – the one who will supposedly sweep us away, and in one magical moment take away all our problems and make the world right for us. The one who makes you feel important and appreciated. The one who gives you the feeling of being in love, the effect of having butterflies when you wake up in the morning. If you're having a bad day, a word from that special one can turn your world around and make it wonderful in a second. The odds of running into 'The One' is really small, So we need to make sure to treasure them once we have them.

I found my 'Special One' and I lost her because of my stupidity. All my life I have been a train wreck. I never gave a fuck about anyone or anybody's feelings. And still I was lucky enough to have my special one and dumb enough to lose her because of being sexually reckless. I'm in love with Alex and I lost her without having a chance to tell her that. I have no one to blame but me. After I saw Dallas and Alex kissing I felt my heart break. There was a surge of pain that made me feel like I was punched in my guts. I know it was totally stupid of me to think Alex could ever cheat on me. And even if she did she had the rights to cause I was the one who wanted a non- exclusive relationship. So my reckless self ended up doing what it does the best- getting wasted and having sex with any random guy.

I was barely conscious when I had sex with Wilmer but the look in Alex's eyes was enough to make me come back to reality, wake up and realize what I had done and how I broke the one person that I swore never to hurt. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Snapshots of the whole thing returned to me, unwanted, in flashbacks over the following days. I love her madly, she is the love of my life. I have been broken hearted for over two weeks. I'm devastated to the point I think my heart is hurting. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Everytime I look at my reflection in the mirror, I feel sick to my stomach. I love her with all my heart, she means everything to me. She makes me a better person. I love her and just want her to take me back. I hate myself for what happened if I could take it all back I would. I regret everything and would do anything to have her in my life.

Harper and Mason know everything that happened and still they chose to be friends with me. I guess they saw how sorry I am and how much I need Alex back in my life, which is why I'm on my way to Mason's club. They called me earlier and claimed to have an idea that would help me have Alex back. Once I arrived, I parked my car and walked across the lot and into the club where my friends were already waiting. We chatted for maybe thirty seconds before the outside door of the club swung open and, to my surprise, there was Alex!

I looked at Harper and Mason who were secretly giggling and said, "Seriously guys, this was you brilliant plan?". I bet Alex doesn't know that I was with them. They must have tricked her into coming here.

Harper signalled me to zip it and Mason followed suit, "Mitch we are the kind of people who believe that if two people are meant to be together, they will always find their way back to one another. Or, when two people love eachother so much, they are willing to ride out the waves together, and end up beating the odds. So we think this is your chance for you to make it alright between you two. And yeah don't mess it up this time."

"Oh my god she's coming here! What am I even suppose to tell her guys?", I shifted to the corner and hid my face in my palms. Yeah that's really great Mitch she can't see you now. What! Are you like five to hide your face in your palms, I internally scolded myself.

"Really Mitchie, You think Alex will not recognize you? Come-on gather you're balls and talk to her", Harper said and Mason nodded. "So we going to call her here and you both going to work things out ok"! Harper waved her hand in the air to grab Alex's attention. And once Alex spotted us they said their goodbyes and disappeared in the crowd. I was freaking out of anticipation and wondering what would happen next.

"Hi my two friends were right here did you"- Alex started from behind me but as soon as she realized it's me she stopped.

"Hi", was all I could manage to utter. She had tears in her eyes and I could clearly see the look of anger on her face. She stormed out without uttering anything. This was my chance to have her back or lose her forever. This time I'm not going to let her walk away. I need her in my life, I love her and I want her to know that. So I ran to her outside the club. It had started raining heavily. Back earlier in the afternoon they had said on the radio something about a rainstorm. Whatever I have got to find Alex. So I started looking out for her. The streets were empty considering it was only 9 pm. Suddenly there was a loud thunder and lightening. It scared the shit out of me but I had to find her so I continued to walk in the direction opposite to the club. I turned around the corner and I saw Alex sitting on a bench completely drenched. I quickly walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Alex please give me a chance to explain", I sat beside her and took her hand in mine.

"There is nothing left to explain Mitch, I saw everything that night". She sounded so weak and looked so fragile. And it was all my fault. I'm the one who made her so vulnerable and hurt her beyond repair.

"Alex I'm really sorry. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Please give me a last chance. Give us a last chance". I said hope evident in my voice.

"No, I can't Mitch. You had you're chance and you blew it. Why should I even give you another chance?"

"Because I need you Alex and I can't imagine my life without you. It's because you're the one I think about all day. I regret what I did every second of the day and if you give me a chance I'd spend the rest of my life making up to you for what I have done." I said looking into her brown eyes.

The storm was getting bad with every passing minute. It started pouring heavily and the wind picked up it's pace. The rain was battering our bodies as if it were trying to find an entry point or just make holes on our bodies. "I can't, I just can't!", Alex muttered.

"Alex you can, You know me more than anyone and I know it's not going to be easy for you to trust me but believe me when I say I have changed. I have learned to listen to my heart. I have learned that if you never make room for better things and better ways to be, if you never clear out the things in your life that stand in the way of your happiness, then you are not aligning your universe to allow for amazing things. And I'm not willing to deprive myself of you're love just because of my stupid fears."

Alex looked at me and for a second I swear I saw a smile but she quickly disguised it with an unreadable expression. "Mitch why would I even want to give us a try? Just so that you could break my heart again and hurt me like no one ever did?"

I looked at her and placed her hand flat against my chest, "Give us a chance because you're the one for me Alex Russo. You're the one who makes my heart race. You're the one I want to wakeup to everyday and you're the one who makes me a better person".

"Mitch please don't do this. I can't bear anymore of this. I'm done with all of this. You lost me the moment you slept with Wilmer. And I could never be with someone I can never trust!", She said before taking her hand out of my grip. I could feel how broken she was from her shaky voice. She was tying her best to hold her tears in.

I'm not going to give up. I have to try. I know she loves me too but she's afraid to let me back in. I can't really blame her for that. She's trying to protect her heart from further harm. But I swear to mend it and protect it for as long as I live.

"You have changed my life for the better since the day we met... Through all of the hardships we've had to deal with and the circumstances in which we met . You are the only reason I breathe Alex. My heart beats for you and belongs to you. Before I met you I was drifting through life without a care in the world.. You've given me something to live for. You hold my hand when we walk and I melt... I look into your eyes and I see into your caring, loving soul."

Alex abruptly stood up and was about to leave but I grabbed her hand and made her look at me. "Somewhere along the line, I started hurting the person I care most about, and I couldn't figure out how to stop."

"Well, stop being a dick, Mitch. It would help."

"Alex I never meant to hurt you."

"That doesn't really matter, Mitch. 'Cause in the end it all hurts just the same."

"I know I was the one who wanted a non- exclusive relationship, because I was afraid and I didn't know what you wanted Alex.", I told her honestly. The rain did not stop and Alex and I stood there in the middle of the road in the pouring rain having the much needed confrontation. I'm glad atleast she is talking to me. Oh how much I missed her angelic voice.

"What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no- one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone then without me. I wanted the Mitch from the beach telling me that she wants me!", She sounded so disappointed in me. And I never felt more ashamed of myself.

"I know that you're hurting now more than ever and I don't want to make that worse but I need to tell you that I need you. I need you now more than ever. I can't imagine another day without you."

"I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad, and I'm afraid to be vulnerable. And I'm afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what you did, but I just think that you should know. This was how I spent my whole time after that night, Mitch, crying hurting but at the same time wanting you... I'm just too scared to admit it."

"Alex! I'm sorry! What I did with Wilmer... it's not okay. I know!"

Alex cutt me off and yelled at me, "It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive!". I flinched at her high pitch tone and I couldn't hold the tears back in and neither could she.

I was so scared, I was so terrified. Then I looked at her, and I promised myself that if I could just have another chance, I'd walk over to her and hug her... I'd tell her how much I need her and how much I want her... and how nothing else matters. And that's what I did. I hugged her tight. She protested she kept punching me but I didn't let her go. After a while she gave up and just stood still and I pulled away from her.

She started walking away and I didn't know what to do. I ran to her and called out, "Wait, Alex, look I need to apologize, okay?

"You should buy 'em in bulk if your going to hand apologies out that often.", She said with sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Look will you just... I don't know how to do this all right...? I'm... I'm not like you". I was growing tired of her stubborn attitude.

"What does that mean?", She asked confused.

"All right, I screw up a lot, all right... and being around you I just I don't wanna be that person any more.", I confessed.

"Well, who do you wanna be, Mitchie?"

I took Alex hand in mine again and this time she didn't protest, "I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you."

"Mitch you should've thought of that the night you slept with Wilmer... You know I keep... I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and it's probably a good thing because at this point there is nothing that you can say or do that's going to surprise me!"

I cutt her offf with a kiss. I didn't know what else to do.

"Except that... You shouldn't have done that Mitchie..."

"But I wanted to..."

"Yeah...", She said and jumped onto me and starts kissing me.

"Alex! I'm sorry! What I did with Wilmer...", I said between the kiss.

"It's okay..", She said.

"It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive!".

"Well, that's too bad because I forgive you." She said looking into my eyes. I couldn't believe this girl just forgave me after everything I did to her. I swear I'd never break her heart again. I'd rather die than be the reason for her to cry.

I'm afraid this is all a dream and when I wake up, she'll be gone. So pressed my lips to hers and realized it's all happening for real. "You can't Alex!"

"Well too bad cause I just did. So you're going to just have to deal with it. I'm the one for you Mitchie, and we're together is all that matters but please never break my heart again..."

"I love you.", I said.

"I love you too... pretty girl", She said. And I was officially the happiest girl in this world and her girlfriend.

She may not be perfect and I'm not perfect. But I know we're perfect for each other.. She's the one for me, The missing part of my soul. What matters to me most in life...and its her.. I may not be the wealthiest person in the world... but I feel like I'm the richest because I have her... I love her and always will... always!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you Jaihololove :)**_

_**Trainwreck2212: Hahaha I agree with you. but finally Mitch told her. Thanks for the review dear :)**_

_**LovezObsessed: Yeah they are finally officially together. Hahaha I loved you're review. And thank you somuch for you're support and understanding. Hope you like this.**_

_**Pretty little fiction321: You're amazing too sweetie. Thanks for reviewing. :)**_

_**RainbowVaneza: Thankyou so much. I tried my best to make that seem cute. Glad u felt it was :)**_

_**Everyone thank you somuch for fav, follow and reviews. Means a lot to me, It keeps me motivated. So keep them coming :) **_

_**Warning: Lots of sex ahead. So if you're not comfortable I suggest you skip this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Go on now and don't forget to review. Keeping my fingers crossed since it wasn't easy to write. **_

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

"Amor Vincit Omnia", means love conquers all. So true! I would have denied it but after Mitch confessed her love for me, not anymore. After everything we have been through, we thought we'd never make it. But, Alas! Love conquered us and brought our hearts together. We overcame all the obstacles, found our way back to each other's heart. What we have is true love and our love was victorious in all sense of the word.

It is a stormy night and the rain is getting worst. But I don't care! I'm in the arms of Mitchie- The girl I love and who loves me back. The three words that my ears were longing to hear were said and my heart skipped a beat. Hearing these tiny words leaving Mitchie's lips were like magic that I waited to happen since the moment I met her. Mitchie made me the happiest person ever and filled my heart with immense joy.

We stood in the middle of the road as the storm worsened. We shared sweet kisses and still I wanted to feel more of her. I wanted to feel her so close to me. I just wanted her closer and more closer if that's even possible. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. The warmth of her body next to mine. I didn't want this to end. I missed her somuch, I needed her with me. My want seemed to grow making my heart race. My head was hazy and I bet my eyes were clouded with the desire I couldn't ignore anymore.

I pulled out from the kiss leaning my forehead against Mitchie's and whispered, "Let's get out of here".

She smiled wide and pulled me close and kissed my lips, "hmmmm", she let out in a barely audible response.

I smiled and pulled away from her. "I'll go get the house keys from Harper-". She cutt me off with another kiss.

"Let's go to mine", she said and fished out her car keys from her pocket.

I had never been to Mitchie's house here. She always hung out at mine. It never seemed to bother me since we both were comfortable where ever we were. So tonight is the first time I'm going to finally see her lair. I guess it's about time we know everything about each other. I want Mitch to be in my life forever.

On the way there I sat right next to Mitch. Suddenly I was feeling a lot bolder. I leaned my head on her shoulder. I could smell her perfume and feel her warmth against my skin. I kissed her neck and buried my head more in her crook and the closeness that we were sharing made me more aroused almost instantly. I think she sensed I was getting excited, because she then pulled her one hand off the steering wheel and began to run the free hand up and down my thigh, stopping just short of my crotch. I shifted my head and began to kiss her neck, a particular weak spot for her. I bet it was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on her driving. As we got closer and closer to her home my hands began to wander more. I unbuttoned her shirt and ran my hands across her chest while kissing, licking and sucking on her neck and ears.

When she pulled up in front of her house, she pulled my face to hers and kissed me deeply, her tongue racing into my mouth. We had kissed before, but this was way lot passionate than those. After the briefest of moment she stopped, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door. She opened the door to a lovely one story condo with three bedrooms she had once told me about. We both agreed that it would be a good place to raise the kids one day. As soon as we let ourselves in, I closed the door and slammed her back against it kissing her with so much hunger and passion.

As we kissed our hands roamed each others clothed bodies. I pulled her shirt loose and slid my hands beneath it, feeling her firm stomach quiver slightly under my touch as I continued upward and around her back. I unfastened her bra and moved my hands back around to her glorious breasts. She pulled away and for a minute I thought I had gone too fast. But then she deftly removed her shirt and bra, allowing me to gaze upon her exposed chest. Her breasts were far more beautiful than I had ever dreamt or seen. Those perfect round curvy breasts with light brown nipples looked heavenly gorgeous. I took one of her light brown nipples into my mouth, sucking on it fiercely. She moaned in pleasure pulling my head more into her. She ran her hands up and down my back through my hair and down my arms..

I left her nipple and kissed down her stomach, stopping once I was kneeling on the floor between her legs. I unbuttoned her pants and unzipped it with my mouth and slid her pants down around her ankles. The lightning was cracking in the sky, but their sparks were felt inside me as she kissed me slowly and passionately.

I stopped, took her in my arms and kissed her cheeks. When I parted from her, I told her, "Mitch, I would like to make love to you. I know it is too soon for you, maybe, but I cannot help it. I tried..." Before I could say anything, she kissed me. When she parted, she said, "I love you too Lex, and I'm ready".

She wrapped her arms around me and under my legs and picked me up bridal style and led us into her bedroom. She placed me on her bed and climbed over me straddling my lower half. We kissed as if we had met each other after so many years of separation. Their was so much passion and love oogling from us that I didn't realize where her hands were traveling on my body until I felt my breasts being squeezed. She stopped suddenly and she removed her hand from inside my shirt. I wanted it to continue. I asked her, "What's wrong Mitch".

"You sure about this Lex, Cause I am not in a hurry." She asked while staring into my eyes with all the love sparkling in them.

"I am ready babes I want to know more about your desires where your weak points are and explore your body from all angles."

She asked, "How do you plan to know dear?"

I said, "There are many ways", and winked at her playfully.

She moved closer to me pushing me behind until I was settled back on the bed comfortably. She moved closer until I felt her body temperature against me. She kissed me on my face leaving my lips. Every time she kissed on different places on my face I felt my face muscles tense and relax, it was an amazing feeling.

After a while of teasing me, she kissed me on my lips. She kissed so passionately that my whole body felt light as a feather, as if we were flying in space just her and me. She parted my lips open as we played with each other tongues. It was wonderful. After what felt like an eternity, we separated from each other for air. She kissed on my neck traveling down to my shoulders. Every time she finished giving me a kiss, she stared into my eyes and continued. When she was satisfied with the kisses on my neck, she dove for my lips. This time as she kissed me, her hand traveled under my shirt slowly, until it reached my right breast. She squeezed it gently as I moaned in her mouth. She was good as she went on doing this I got out of control and got myself incharge of the situation.

While kissing, I laid her down on the bed and kissed her all over her face and neck as her moaning became long and sensuous. I kissed her waist advancing upward. Everytime I advanced upwards she moaned louder until I reached her neck. I stopped there and looked into her eyes. She looked so beautiful that I wanted time to stop there and then. I kissed her on the lips. While I was kissing her, She lift us up in a sitting position and tickled her hand on my back until she reached my bra's hook. She unhooked it, while kissing.

She got in control now. Both of us stood up from the bed and she undressed me. She came closer and said, "Alex you're beautiful." I loosened up. She made me stand up took her time. Touched me all over as she undressed the remains slowly, appreciating every newly exposed piece of flesh. Kissing my elbows, touching my breasts, blowing softly in my ear, kissing my neck, caressing my belly, my inner thighs, kissing behind my knees, smelling under my arms, massaging my buttocks, slowly sucking on my fingers. She removed the last article of clothing I had left on her which was her panty getting naked and laid her body on top of mine. There was so much erotic fun we were having before even she touched my crotch. Everytime asking me what I wanted, if what she did felt good. I would moan or purr to let her know that it felt fabulous.

She moved down South as she stared into my eyes. I looked at her and said, "You don't have to, If you don't want to".

She smiled saying, "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

She licked up my thighs and kissed my vulva. She spread my legs, opening my lips with her fingers. Looking. Telling me, "You look beautiful Hon!" Just as I felt her mouth and tongue on my vagina, I shivered. She explored my whole labia, clitoris and vagina. She flattened her tongue and using the tip, she licked me like an ice cream cone. Flicking my clit like butterfly wings. Gently stroking. I raised my hips to meet her lips as my vagina got wet and my vulva swelled, getting aroused. Moaning, trembling, breathing rapidly and writhing as I grabbed her hair and pushed her in for more.

She took my clitoris in her mouth. Sucking gently. Releasing. Gently flicking it sending me over the edge. She placed her hands under my butt and gently lifted me towards her mouth. Then, she reached up and stroked my nipples. Rhythm was the key. Tuning herself to my responses.

She inserted a finger inside me then two then three as I moaned louder. "Mmmmmmmm." "Mitch I am cumming, ahhhhhhh!" I cummed. She licked my juice up as she licked me dry.

She looked up at me, "You taste fantastic." I looked down at her my vision swaying a little.

She made her way up my body and kissed my lips. I could taste some of my own juices left here and there over her mouth. We both laid down on the bed. I kissed her and said, "Mitch, you were fabulous I would like to do the same to you too."

She said, "Next time hon this was my way of asking forgiveness."

I said, "Wow! Hon if this is your way of asking forgiveness then I wouldn't mind getting angry often. What you think?" We both laughed weakly as we were so tired. We kissed each other. While kissing each other we were fast asleep in each other arms.

I woke up to her starring at me. I kissed her good morning and she asked, "What would you like for breakfast?" kissing my earlobe.

"I think... I'd like to eat you!" I pulled her on top of me and kissed her full on the lips. After a moment I rolled her onto her back, leaving her laid in nearly the same place I had been. I rubbed one finger over her gash. "My, you're wet aren't you." My fingers touched her wet core and erect clit as her body jerked before me in pleasure.

I kissed the innermost part of her thighs. A shiver ran through her body as I made my way closer to her slightly parted vaginal lips. I slowly dragged my tongue across her vagina and dipped it inside to get a good taste of her wet pussy. She moaned breathlessly as I allowed my tongue to probe deep within her after a few minutes of playing with her core I licked my way up to her already hard clit. I flicked the tip of it with my tongue, each time sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Then I flattened my tongue and applied as much pressure as I could manage against her labia and moved it about in a circular fashion.

Mitch grabbed my head and forced me to apply even more as her moans became louder. Without any warning I sucked her clit into my mouth and pulled hard on it. I could feel Mitchie's fingernails dig into my head as I licked the tip of her clit that was in my mouth. I continued to suck her pussy while I moved one of my hands up between her legs. I inserted one finger and then another into her sopping vagina. Mitch began to buck as I fucked her with my fingers and sucked her clit. I could tell she was nearing her orgasm by the way she began to cry out unintelligibly.

Suddenly she pressed my head tightly against her core. My entire existence became her glorious fluid. It was all I could taste, smell the sweet aroma, feel and see. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't need to. All I wanted was to continue to eat her core. Finally, Mitch screamed my name, "Ah. Al- Alex!" and wrapped her legs around my neck. I released her clit and tapped at the cum that was coming out in a torrent. I tried to catch all of it with my tongue, but there was too much. And I'm certainly not complaining. My entire face was covered with her delicious juices. I couldn't have been happier.

After fifteen minutes of small after- shock climax, she released her grip on my head. She smiled and pushed me onto my back and straddled my hips. She kissed me deeply and passionately as she had ever done before. I knew she could taste hersef upon my lips, she didn't care. We continued to kiss for a while. We were both covered in sweat and smelled powefully of sex. Mitch rolled over onto her back and looked at me, "Thank you." she said and we laid in the bed as the content feeling washed over both of us.

"I had never done that before", I paused for a sec, "I think I should thank you." I smiled, leaned forward and kissed her.

I held her in my arms and kissed her neck. Her eyes were closed and she had a half smile on her lips. As we laid there in a peaceful silence I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. I cleared my throat to grab Mitchie's attention and whispered, "Mitch could I ask you something?".

She opened her eyes and placed her finger under my chin to lift my face. She kissed my forehead and said, "Anythin Lex,"

Suddenly I felt shy and nervous at the same time. "Mitch how was I?"

She pulled herself to get above me, so her body was pressing mine into the bed, " Alex what are you talking about?", She asked confused.

I couldn't look into her eyes so I closed it, "Was the sex ok?", I said barely in a whisper.

"Alex sweetie the sex was more than Ok. It was fabulous, out of this world. If ok is a grain of sand then what we did or rather what you made me feel was the amount of sand on the beaches in this whole god damn world. It was incredible baby and nobody made me feel this way before. Thank you".

"I love you so much Mitch".

"I love you more".

We laid in the bed in each other's embrace. Our naked bodies entangled and our breathing in sync. I felt so safe in her arms and I have Harper and Mason to thank for it. But that would have to wait until later. I just want to lay in her arms right now. If living without her was hard earlier, now it would be impossible. Now that we are so close to each other and after having her heart and soul and giving her my all, it would be impossible for me to survive without her. I never want to face the day where I have to go on without her touch, her sweet embrace and warmth of her skin. She is my life. And I'm going to hold on to her for my dear life.

Physical intimacy builds stronger bonds, I had read somwhere and I couldn't deny it. For the first time in my life it wasn't just sex but it was love. Mitch and I made love for the first time which felt like a prayer as we both learnt to worship eachother's bodies. Truly 'Love simply conquers all' and it conquered both of our hearts and bound us together in a magical bond for life.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you Jaihololove :)**_

_**LovezObsessed & Trainwreck2212: Guys thankyou somuch for reviewing. You two were the only people who reviewed it :* You guys brightened my mood :) Thank you somuch. I'm so glad you guys liked it since I was too nervous about it. Well go on read, This one didn't comeout the way I wanted it to be so I'm sorry in advance. **_

_**Everyone thank you somuch for fav & follow . Means a lot to me, It keeps me motivated. So keep them coming :) **_

_**I'm really sorry to make all of you wait this long since I have this huge writer's block! The last time I update for previous chapter was weeks ago. But yet you guys waited. Thank you somuch. Once again, I'm really sorry m(_-_)m**_

_**I did not get much review for the last chapter and I was feeling kinda blue. I was also nervous about it since it had sexual content and was worried I'd make anyone uncomfortable. But I guess I also need to apologize for it. I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable. Please feel free to crticize, leave ideas or questions whatever you feel that could help me improve. Lemme know you guys are reading this. Also I need you're advice- Should I end this story here or continue? I'm kinda confused. I do have ideas but then again I don't want to drag it if you guys feel I should end it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**_

**Living In Sin**

Just when you think life couldn't get any better, It goes out of the way to surprise you. You sit there thinking all the hope is lost and suddenly you find a whole new reason to hope again. Life is full of surprises and sure hell has a mysterious ways of showing it. If my life was good, It's indeed getting better. Having someone to love and be loved, share you're happiness, sorrows and every waking moment of the life is what everyone searches for. But does everyone finds it? Well some do and some lose them inspite of having it due to their ignorance. I for sure don't want to be one of them. I consider myself lucky to have Mitch in my life and to be able to share my life with her makes my heart filled with joy. Mitch and I, we both have our demons but we are learning to get over them and be better for each other. Everyday has been like a dream come true with her by my side.

"Alex you there? Hel...looo..", Mitch speaks into the phone. We didn't wanted to come to work but with all the leaves we both have been on we had to show up to work today. And since we both couldn't survive the distance Mitchie kept calling me on my extension. And by the death glare she is giving me from her workstation across the aisle I'm guessing I zoned out on her. Crap I should really stop doing that.

I blow a kiss to her being careful enough not to be seen "I love you Mitch", I say in the phone. She gives me a wide smile which makes my heart flutter. I can't wait to be with her after the shift ends.

"I miss you babe, I can't wait to be next to you", I say in the phone.

"Lex baby who said you have to wait! You could still be next to me", Oh my god she has that smirk on her face and I have a feeling she is up to something mischievous.

I smile nervously at her, "What are you thinking Michelle Toress", I press enter on the keyboard finally finishing the work I had been assigned.

"Hmmm nothing much. You see my girlfriend is really busy working and ignoring me so poor me is dying of love sickness and horny sickness. I believe you could help me with it"

I looked at her wide eyed and mouthed "What here", She winked at me making me blush. The effect she has on me. Since the night we made love we have been inseparable. We were like horny teens going at it every chance we got. Well I'm not complaining.

"Mitch not now babe we are in office beside we could take our breaks together in the next 20 minutes. Aren't you hungry?" Even though I want to do it right here I can't. I don't want to get into trouble since my supervisor is already fucking my head over the pending work I left unfinished due to my leaves.

"I'm starving Mitch, So tell me what's on the menu?", I say trying to change the subject.

She responded back by saying,"Breasts, thighs, and for dessert, a wet warm pie for you to eat, that you can lick too."

Oh my god this girl never gives up. She gets what she wants. I couldn't help but play along with her. "At what time and place can I have this delicious buffet," I ask seductively while she responded "Now! Just follow my lead".

I watched Mitch head for the bathroom, glancing down. Damn, that woman had some legs on her. As soon as she was gone, I turned and quickly headed for the bathroom. When I got there, Mitch wasn't in it. "Mitch?"

"In the here!" My heart skipped a beat. I turned toward the changing room, facing the door across from the bathroom, and pushed the door open with my elbow. Mitch stood near the long body size mirror, her black overcoat on the floor. She now had on a black bra with red laced roses and a small black thong with a chain in the front. She grinned playfully at me. "Thanks for coming."

I locked the door from inside and returned the grin, taking a few steps towards her. "What did you think? I wouldn't!"

"I love you're smile," Mitch said, running a hand up my thigh, going under my skirt. "But I especially like this." She reached up with her right hand and slowly began unbuttoning my shirt.

I reached out and placed my hand on her hip, massaging it slightly as we made eye contact. "I'm glad."

When Mitch reached the last button, She ran her hand up on my toned abs, never breaking eye contact. "You're so hot," she whispered, pulling her hand out from under my skirt and grabbing one of my breasts. She squeezed it, causing me to moan as I tilted my head back.

Mitch slowly removed my bra, continuing to kiss my breasts, and tossed it aside. She flicked her tongue over my nipple, me moaning turning her on. "You like that?" She sucked on my nipple. "How about this…." Still sucking on my nipple, she cupped my other breast and squeezed it, playing with it.

I continued to moan, running my hands through Mitchie's soft hair. "Fuck. You're so good."

Mitch grinned, She unzipped my skirt and slowly started to pull it off over my legs, never breaking eye contact with me. "I like your thong," she said, noticing that I also wore a black thong to match the plain black bra. She moved back up over me and leisurely slid her hand down in my thong over my clit.

"Oh shit," I said with a grunt, grabbing a handful of Mitchie's hair. This girl was amazing.

After basking in the moment for, oh, 15 seconds everything accelerated when there's potentially someone standing outside waiting to use the bathroom, we gathered ourselves and I reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" Mitch exclaimed. And I swear, for a second I thought she was going to ask that I reciprocate. Which would have been totally cool if it weren't for the before mentioned potential someone outside the door. "I need to wash my hands."

"Ahh, Mitch ever the hygienic person." After she washed, I slowly opened the door to check for people. Nobody was waiting and not a single person was in sight. Phew. That said, we took extreme measures not to get noticed by anyone who worked with us. And yes, I did feel a bit like the female James Bond, in case you're wandering. I walked out first and made a beeline for the workstation.

Our shift had ended and we decided to get Harper and go grab some drinks. We met her in the parking lot. She was waiting near Mitchie's SUV. Mitch and I both walked hand in hand and gave Harper a bear hug.

"Hey Alex missed me?", Harper asked hugging me again.

"I missed you a lot Harper", I said getting in the car. Mitch started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove to Bronze making small talks. Apparently after that stormy night I barely saw Harper since I spent every waking minute with Mitchie at her house. I felt a little guilty for not spending any time with her and so Mitchie suggested we go out for a drink.

The club was too crowded today. We found our usual spot and Mitch left to get us our drink. As soon as Mitch left Harper blurted out looking at my neck , "Oh my god, Is that a hickey?"

I didn't realize that Mitchie had marked me, I smiled at the thought and gave Harper a shy smile.

"Alex you so had sex with Mitch, didn't you?". She squealed and hugged me.

"Harper calm you're tits".

"Details Russo", Harper said getting impatient.

"It was great Harper, I never felt anything like this before. I have you and Mason to thank for it. Talking about Mason, where the hell is he?"

"I'm so happy for you Alex and you don't need to thank us. We just wanted you to be happy. As for Mason he is out on a lame ass business trip."

We got so engrossed in our conversation we didn't realize Mitch came back with our drinks. "Beer for you Harp, and patron for you my love", She said handing us our drink and placing a kiss on my cheek. Small things like this make me so happy. Mitch is so loving and caring that I honestly have nothing more to ask from life. I feel content and complete.

We had a great time at the club and it was time we head home. Mitch drove us home and she parked her car in my driveway. Harper got out first and headed to the front door. I looked at Mitch and gave her a peck on her lips. "Goodnight baby, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Baby girl", she said as I opened the car's door to get out. I closed the door shifting in the seat to face her. "Stay the night with me Lexy", She had this sad look on her face and I couldn't say no. Well I know I too wouldn't get any sleep without her by my side.

"Sure baby", I fished out my cell from my bag and sent a quick text to Harper.

Once we reached Mitchie's house she parked her car in the driveway and opened the car's door for me to get out. "Thankyou Alex", she said.

I looked at her confused and I guess she sensed it because she continued, "For staying the night. I know you and Harper were suppose to have a girls night but I couldn't bear the thought of not having you beside me."

"I know Harper would understand and I too wanted to spend the night with you", I said pecking her lips.

We had our dinner and were in bed ready to call off the night. So we sat on her bed, facing each other, and held hands as we talked and just talked about everything. It was one of the most amazing bonding experiences I have ever had with anyone else. So we started cuddling laying down, still holding hands facing eachother and there were times that we would just stare into eachother's eyes and not say a thing and it wasn't the least bit awkward.

We were touching eachother not sexually and I felt so close to her emotionally. We didn't makeout or anything, but we did kiss eachother on the cheeks and hands at times. I did this thing where, since we were both wearing hoodies, I took a string of my hoodie and her's and tied them together to make a knot and she smiled. I love that smile and I wonder spending my lifetime making her smile.

"Alex you know I love you right?" I looked at Mitch curiously wanting to know why suddenly she questioned this.

"Ofcourse I do, and just so you know I love you too", I said kissing her forehead, "Why you asking me this now love?"

"Alex I wanna be in your arms. I wanna hold you tight. Watch you fall asleep and watch you sleeping." My heart started pounding faster with every word that left Mitchie's sweet lips. It felt like I was living a dream.

"I wanna be able to lie down beside you and feel you so close. Your arms wrapped tightly around me.. your breath on my neck. Feeling your heart beat against my back and in that moment feel moment feeling complete, loved and protected because it is just where I belong Alex."

I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes until mitch wiped it with the pad of her thumb. I didn't have words to describe what she made me feel. So hoping that what I'm gonna do would convey how I feel for her, I kissed her with passion and all the love I had. She kissed me back with the same passion and desire.

"Mitch you know for most of my life I would have gone through stuff alone, but then I met you. And I finally found someone I could depend on. Thankyou for being that person".

Mitch looked me in the eye and I could see this glint in her eyes and a smile stretched across her face. "Alex someday I'd make you mine".

"Someday Mitch, very soon!" I replied with a big smile on my lips.

"Okay. Well, until then, how do you feel about living in sin by moving in with me?" She asked and god I couldn't possibly be any more happier than this.

"Well, considering the last seventy- two hours, I'm pretty sure we already have been living in sin." I kissed her again. We passed out in each other's embrace Mitchie protectively wrapping her arms over my torso.

Life does have a strange way of surprising us. If you're lucky... if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back. I wonder some times, Is it the life that makes the moments so special or the moments that make the life special. Either way I have found the best of both in Mitch.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you Jaihololove :)**_

_**LovezObsessed: Omg! I love you're reviews. You always manage to bring a smile on my face. Thank you so freaking much. It makes me really happy to know that you like this story. Means a world to me. :* And seriously it disappoints me, you know I see somany people reading it and nobody reviews it except for the few of your'll. And I really appreciate it. It's just that I get nervous posting a new chapter because of the fear of it not being read or it being really bad that no one wants to read it. Well I also wanna apologize in advance for this chapter ain't that good. I was struggling through it but I wanted to post something especially for you :) So go on read.**_

_**RainbowVaneza: That's my fav line too. One of my friend's boyfriend had proposed her saying that and I was like totally crazy about it and I had to use it (: BTW thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it and you always make me so very happy with you're comments and you being one of my fav authors, really helps boost my confidence. Thank you :)**_

_**Thank you somuch everyone for fav and follows :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**_

**One Day At A Time**

True Love- How does one differentiate between true love or the lustlove? Love and Lust aren't the same thing. Love has to do a lot beyond ones physical appearance and is a wide array of emotions that you feel for someone. You're ready to do whatever it takes to be with the one you love, make'em happy. Lust is limited to attraction towards one's body and ends once the attraction dies. Love is when you're willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the sake of the person you desire. Love involves feelings of romance and attraction and not just physical needs.

Every relationship differs, but being yourself ensures happiness on both ends. Why should one expect the other to change? You fell in love with the person for who they were! True love is when you accept the person with their flaws and find them to be imperfectly perfect. It's when you're ready to stay by their side refusing to leave even if they made the worst mistake and you ready to show them the light, hold their hand and walk through it. So when you think you're in love and you're willing to take the leap of fate ignoring the hurt and pain, then it's true love. And my love for Mitch is true cause I keep falling deeper and deeper in love each day with her in my life.

The early morning sun came beaming through our window, the rays bouncing off the sleeping form in my embrace who seemed just like an angel. "Mitch honey wake up", I whisper in her ear brushing my lips to her earlobe. She stirs a bit but finally opens her eyes to meet mine. I love this, waking up to her sweet face and deep brown orbs which are the doorway to her sweet soul. I love waking up to this perfect angel in my arms.

"Hmm, I could get used to this baby", She kissed my forehead and laid her head on my chest. "You're so very special baby lexy".

"Awe ain't someone feeling corny today, or is it just a trick to get laid?", I joked earning a glare from Mitch. She looks so cute doing that.

She switched our position and now she was straddling me her lips hovering over mine. I could feel her warm breath hit my lips. "I don't need to trick you my love, I could have at you whenever I want". She slowly let her fingers caress my shoulder making My heart rate speed up, and sending chills down my body. All I wanted was to feel her lips on mine. I crashed my lips on hers still feeling the static I felt when we first kissed. She bent down, kissing me, her tongue licking my lips. I opened my mouth under hers feeling her tongue caress mine. I ended the kiss, looking into her beautiful brown orbs I smiled. I kissed her cheek moving my tongue along her jaw, breathing her scent in as I slowly kissed her. She intertwined our hands and tugged at me. I looked up, her eyes were half closed, clouded with passion. My breath became shallow just by looking at her.

Suddenly she looked oddly at me and ran to the washroom leaving me completely confused and worried. I followed her and saw her sitting near the toilet her head hovering over it, puking. "Mitch are you fine", I ran next to her caressing her back with one hand and holding her hair in another.

Suddenly another wave of sickness came upon her and she threw up. "My stomach is throbbing and my head is pounding like crazy", she said in a groggy voice. ""I'm sorry for putting you through this," she said. I can't believe this girl, she's sick and she's apologizing for it. I shook my head, "Oh honey don't worry about it. It's not you're fault."

After cleaning up I led her out of the bathroom and made her lay on the bed. "I'll go call my doctor while you young lady stay in bed okay", I said in a half joking and a half serious tone.

"Okay mommy", Mitch responded giggling as I made my way out of the room to find my cell phone downstair in my purse where I left it last night. I'm a bit worried about Mitch but I hope she feels better soon.

I made some breakfast and decided to take it to Mitch since I didn't want her to get out of bed. I called up Harper asking her to get our doctor with her, and being the kind hearted friend she is, she agreed. I placed our breakfast in the tray and before going upstairs to our room unlatched the front door so that Harper could let herself in.

"Breakfast is served Madam", I said in an awful British accent. It sounded better in my head. Personal note to myself- Never to try that again.

"Thankyou so much baby but you didn't have to. I'm sorry Lex, I should be taking care of you and not the other way around".

"Shush"- I cutt her off, "Mitch you would do the same for me and I'm doing this because I love you and you have nothing to be sorry about! So please just stop apologizing and feel better alright". We were interrupted by the sound of the footsteps coming our way.

Harper walked in followed by the doctor. "Mitchie what's wrong dear", she asked running towards the bed. Mitch smiled at Harper and replied, "Don't worry Harp I'm fine, just a little dizzy! Alex wouldn't let me get out of bed".

Harper laughed, "Well Mitchie that's Alex for you. Last time I was sick she actually called an ambulance!" I rolled my eyes at Harper's antics. She just has to go making me feel embarrassed. The doctor sat on the bed side diagnosing Mitchie as I stood behind him worried.

"Hello Mitchie I'm doctor Weber, you're friend told me you're unwell! Could you elaborate a little", he said pointing towards me.

"Well I was okay when I woke up but suddenly I felt tired and dizzy and the next thing I know I was puking", Mitch described to him.

"I see, so please answer some of my questions so that I could understand what is happening here better. Did you eat something before that which could have made you're tummy upset?", He asked.

"Nothing that I remember. I just had my breakfast now."

"How long have you had the symptoms? Have you had the symptoms before? If so, what was done about it last time?" , he asked in a robotic tone.

"Hmm no, I just felt it yesterday but it became worst today", Mitch replied not meeting my eye. I can't believe it she didn't tell me she was unwell since yesterday. I guess she read my mind cause then she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Lex I didn't want to worry you beside I thought I'd be fine after a little rest." I nodded to let her know that I understand.

"Are you sexually active?", He asked next. This caught all of us off guard.

"Yeah- duh", replied Mitchie blushing.

I couldn't hold my laughter. Harper teased me and Mitch fully aware that we were sexually active or rather sexually addicted to each other. I can't really blame her. I mean Mitch and me actually enjoyed having sex everday and everywhere. We experimented different places to spice up our sexual encounters. We were literally horny chicks who had no control over our hormones.

"Have you missed your period?", he enquired.

The atmosphere tensed up and we all were silent waiting for Mitch to speak. "I was due a week ago," she said, starting to get scared. I could sense the fear in her voice. Even my heart started beating faster. I was dreading what was about to be revealed and was silently praying for me to be wrong. "How long ago did we leave from vacation in Miami?", I didn't realize I said that out loud. I was feeling nervous as hell and I really didn't know how would I react once we have all the answers.

"21, why?", Harper asked completely clueless.

If it had been 21 days, than she was due a week ago, I did the math in my mind and looked at her with my eyes wide. We both exchanged a knowing look and she had a look of guilt washed upon her. I simply didn't know how to react.

The doctor opened his case retrieving what I think is a pregnancy kit. He handed it to Mitch and asked her to go to the washroom. We all waited impatiently for Mitch to come out. After what seemed like forever but only ten minutes for real Mitch came out tears rolling down her face. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't move. She handed the kit to the doctor and he looked our way smiling for the first time and proclaimed, "Congratulation Mitchie, you're pregnant! Come to my clinic later and we'll do the necessary tests." That being said he left. Harper knew the gravity of the situation so she left after hugging both Mitchie and I letting us know everything will be fine.

Mitch stood in front of me crying and holding on to me for dear life but I just stood there frozen in place. I wanted to move, put my arms around her but I couldn't! I was shocked and to be honest hurt. Everything about that night in Miami came back flooding in my mind. A single tear rolled down my eye as I realized Wilmer impregnated Mitch. I felt the anger boiling inside me and at the same time helpless since there wasn't much I could do now."

"Alex I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. It was just a drunken stupor, I never thought it would come to this. Please Alex say something. I'm scared, I know you're hurt! I wish I could take it all back", she slid down to the floor sitting there completely defeated and crying uncontrollably.

In that moment I realized how much I loved her and I couldn't live without her. I bent down to her level and sat down beside her. "Do you still want to be in a relationship with me?", I asked barely in a whisper.

"I'm really sorry Alex. I don't want you to be there because I'm pregnant! If you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll understand. I want you to stay if you want to and I'll won't take advantage of you just because you love me." Mitchie said as tears streamed down her face.

"Just answer my question Mitchie".

"Yes I want to be with you if you'd still have me", she said holding me tighter as if her life depended on me.

"I love you! I loved you then and I love you now! Mitch I want to be with you. I want to raise our baby together."

"Our baby", she asked with a smile on her lips and tears still streaming down her face.

I took her hand in mine and kissed her forehead. "I want to be a part of your's and this baby's life. Would you have me in both of you're life?."

She crashed her lips on mine and and whispered against it, "Yes! A million times yes."

I hugged her tightly, brushing away a tear on the side of her face. "Well I've got one thing to say," I said. "And what's that?" she asked. "I want a beautiful daughter just like you," she laughed, and I joined in.

She curled into me and whispered "How would we get through this Alex." I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. "Don't you worry baby, we will be just fine I know it! We will deal with things as they happen, and not worry about the future. Mitch, we have lived through a lot of changes recently, but I've learnt to take each day as it comes. Together we will take it one day at a time Mitch, one day at a time.."

I lifted her gently. She held tightly to my neck, and I laid her down on the bed, all the while keeping me locked in her arms. I curled into her and shivered. She kissed my lips softly and it instantly made my heart flutter with joy.

"So what do you want to do today?" I whispered into her ear.

She giggled slightly. "I just want to cuddle with you," she said smiling and kissing me softly on the lips.

"That's all?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

She had a sly grin across her face, "Would you prefer something more?", she asked all the while suggesting sex.

I laughed at her antics and replied "I would love to, but I don't think that would be very safe with the baby," She pretended to make a puppy face, and I laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're adorable when you do that," I said.

True love is accepting one's mistakes and giving second chances. Yes Mitch made a mistake but this baby wasn't a mistake. I love Mitchie and I would love the baby as much as I love Mitchie. We're pregnant! And this baby is ours. It's a piece of Mitch and that's makes it really special and I'm glad we are having a baby. This is all that matters now and everything else is long gone forgotten.

_**P.S: Leave a review guys...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'm so so so sorry guys. It took me forever to update this.. I know you wanna kill me.. Life got in the way. But I'm back now.. Let me warn you, This ain't a very good chapter. I was struggling with it. But here it is so go on read it and guy's don't forget to review.**_

_**Trainwreck2212: Thankyou somuch for reviewing. Wilmer, I hate him too...**_

_**YoungFate15: I'm glad you were surprised by it. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**LovezObsessed: I know! Let's see how they manage now onwards. ;)**_

_**RainbowVaneza: Wow I'm glad you liked it. Thankyou somuch. You and lovezobsessed never fail to review. Thankyou guys somuch. I love you :)**_

_**Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude: Yeah Wilmer manages to spoil everything for them.. I really hate him.**_

_**And thank you all for reading, following, Fav and reviewing. It means a lot guys. I really really appreciate it. You guys make me so so so so happy.. :)**_

_**Read and review. I love you guys. Any kind of criticism is welcomed. Keep me motivated guys. **_

_**I do not own anything or anyone except the plot. Now on with the chapter.**_

**Misunderstandings**

First, you have to decide if you can trust her enough to be in a healthy your time to think about this. If your answer is no, there's no point in thinking about the baby. If the answer is yes, she and the baby are a packaged deal. Raising a child is a life-changing, life-long decision. Don't just think about if you're willing to commit to a child today... are you willing to still be committed when it's a monstrous 2-year-old, or a teenager that you wish you could strangle? Do you want to run to soccer practice? Do you want to stay up all night working on a life-size Frankenstein for a project that the kid didn't tell you about until the day before? Do you want to divert your earnings that could be going toward fun, vacations, or retirement into the kid's college funds. Kids are no joke. Do you even want to be a mother, or is your attachment to your lover clouding your decision. If you don't want to be a mother, there's no point in thinking about any of this.

Flipping through some damn magazine sitting in the gynaecologist's clinic, this is what grabbed my attention. Damn the stupid article! It got me thinking of something really important. Yes I love Mitchie no doubt but am I ready to become a mother.? Share this huge responsibility? Am I ready to settle down? And most important of all would I ever be able to love this child like my own. I mean for christ sake it's Wilmer's.

I raised my head from the magazine I was reading to look at Mitchie. Our eyes met and she whispered "I Love You". It brought a smile to my face and all the doubts I had cleared. Now I could clearly see what I wanted. I want Mitch and I want this kid. I want to be a mother to this baby. It's not Wilmer's anymore, It's Mitch and mine. My heart warmed up with the possibilities of the future with this incredible woman sitting in front of me and the baby she is carrying, Our baby..

"Mitchie Torres, The doc is ready for you", said the nurse walking up to her. I got up from my seat and helped Mitch to the doc's cabin. She has been feeling alot tired and hence the reason we are visiting the doc. Mitchie squeezed my hand to assure me that she's fine. She smiled and kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand. "Nothing's really wrong, I'm just really tired and feeling a little sick all of the sudden. I'm sure it's nothing, though. Don't worry Lex."

"How can I not worry Mitch?", I said with the most concerned voice. "I know being pregnant is no child's play. I just don't want to take any chances. I want my girlfriend and my kid to be healthy."

As we waited to be seen by the doctor, I kneeled on the floor in front of Mitch and held her hand. She still seemed rather uncomfortable and I wanted to be as much of a comfort to her as I could.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the doctor came into the room and asked, "What can I help you all with today?"

"Mitch woke up this morning feeling more tired than usual. Is something wrong?", I asked without letting Mitch say anything. She giggled and interrupted, "Well someone's a lot worried. So what my cute girlfriend is trying to say is I woke up feeling a bit tired and she lost her head over it. Could you please check and reassure her that everything is fine." I couldn't help but blush when Mitch called me her girlfriend.. I still can't believe she and me, we are finally together in a relationship.

The doc came back with the test results after a while and said "When she entered her second trimester the pregnancy took alot of her energy. And with each passing day it going to get a bit more difficult. But other than that, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Just take the necessary precautions and nutritions with the prescribed medication and she'll be just fine."

I then responded, "Thank you, so much, doctor!" He nodded in understanding,

"Do you want to find out the baby's gender?" The doctor asked us, still examining the blood test results, "I would go to an OB and have them check. You should be able to tell in about a day."

Looking at Mitchie I replied, "Nope thankyou, All I want is our baby, be it a son or daughter to be alright, in good health." I looked at Mitch then kissing her cheek I whispered into her ear, "And of course beautiful just like you baby". She blushed and hid her face in the crook of my neck.

The doctor nodded, "Is that all you needed today?"

Mitch answered, "Yes, thank you, doctor." She was still all smiles as we went outside. She told me, with joy evident on her face, "I still can't believe this, Alex! We're going to be parents! I'm so excited about having a child of our own."

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, me too baby! We should tell all our friends. I know Harper know's already but I'm sure Mason would be in for a surprise."

Mitchie answered, "I'm sure they would be really happy too. Why don't we go and tell them in person?" I kissed her on the lips and then we drove to Harper's place not before texting Mason to be there as well.

After about 15 minutes of driving we reached my old house and now Mason's and Harper's house. Right after I moved in with Mitchie Mason agreed to move in with Harper since Harper never liked staying alone. I parked the car in the driveway and helped Mitchie out.

I set my pregnant girlfriend down on the sofa beside the front door and knocked on the door. A moment later, Harper came out and said, "Oh, hi, Alex, Mitch. Long time no see. What's up?"

Mitch smiled and nodded, letting out a slight chuckle at the enthusiasm my best friend had displayed. Is Mason around?" I asked Harper as we made our way into the living room. Mason answered from the living room, sitting just out of sight and holding a pint of beer "I'm right here, what's up girls? So Alex what is the big news you want to share?".

Harper beat Mitch and me to telling Mason and said, "They're having a baby, Mason!"

Mason gasped, "Oh my gosh… Well, congratulations. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Mitch answered him,"We don't! We don't want to know the gender. We want it to be a surprise."

"So, have you two thought about names?" Harper asked.

"No we haven't! Thank you for the reminder, Harper." I looked at her and said, "That's what we should do! Come up with a couple of names."

After a bit of discussion, although it was closer to an argument, we settled on the name Skyler for the baby since it goes for both a boy and a girl. Skyler had been my suggestion, Mason hadn't liked it at first, but Harper had persuaded him with a pouty look, kisses and seductive blinking. He had suggested Aria for a girl, as the name was quite pretty.

"Sounds perfect to me, Lex" Mitch grinned and kissed me on the lips.

Mason and Harper both giggled. I then said, "Well, we won't keep you two. You have your own stuff to care of, so we'll just head home now. It was nice to see you again guys."

Mason nodded, "You too, Alex. Oh, and if you're ever in need of a babysitter…"

"I'll be sure not to call you", I told Mason showing my tongue. Mitch hit me on my arm and said, "That's rude Alex", She then turned to Mason and said, "Thanks for the offer Mason and yes we'd love you to babysit our kid."

"See you later!" Mitch took my hand and we drove back home.

A few hour's later, I was lying on the couch with Mitch beside me and watching TV, when she looked at me, "You seriously don't want to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl. Which one do you think you would prefer more?"

"I'd be happy either way, Mitch!" I smiled and shrugged. "I want a little girl more, but like I said, I'd be happy with either one." I tilted her chin upwards and kissed her softly on the lips. With a teasing smile on her rosy lips, Mitch leaned closer to me, her hands holding a firm grab on the my hips as she pressed her lips against mine in a short, loving kiss. "Love you," she whispered against my lips.

Feeling the hot breath from Mitch on my face before I felt Mitchie's hands cupping my face, and then I was pulled into a new kiss; full of love like the other had been. It started out as slow, lingering, but before we knew it the kiss turned into fiery passion. Hungry hands caressing each other's bodies, pulling at each others clothes, trying to get closer to the other.

I stopped the kiss, pulling away but only an inch or two to catch my breath again. "So beautiful," I whispered. A shy smile spread out on Mitchie's face. She always felt a bit embarrassed when I her lover called her beautiful. "You aren't bad yourself, Lex." She grinned.

"I love you Mitchie", I whispered and got up to grab a bottle of water before things got too heated. I don't want to end up hurting Mitch or our baby due to lack of hormonal control. I took a bottle out from the fridge and chugged it down.

Mitch looked at me nervously. I couldn't really understand why. "What's bothering you Mitch?"

Mitchie's eyes became wide. "Why, um,why would you think that?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Mitch, please, I'm your girlfriend. I don't think that, I know that," I replied and walked towards the couch. "It's okay baby, tell me what's bothering you."

"Maybe, I don't know. Do you think I should talk to Wilmer soon about the pregnancy?" Mitchie asked, sounding unsure.

I felt this surge of anger build up inside me just at the mention of his name, but I have to control it. I'll just have to try and make Mitch understand I don't want him to get involved. After all it's our baby and not his.! "Mitch I think it's a bad idea."

She pulled herself away from me and stood in front of me, " Alex it's not a bad idea. He would want to know he is having a child".

"What the hell Mitchie! Why do you even want to tell him about the baby. This is our baby Mitch and I don't want that man involved at all." I snapped. Why the hell does she wants him to find out. I'm there with her and I'm going to be there for the baby too. What the fuck is she thinking.

Mitch looked at me shocked, she tried to reason with me. "Alex he deserves to know, Please try to understand baby".

"No Mitch you try to understand, he doesn't! Why the fuck are you even talking about this? Are you out of you're freaking mind!"

"Alex he is the father of this child, no more discussion please". She said taking a step towards me. I could see the frustration she was trying to hide. I don't care, I'm not going to sit there and watch Wilmer fuck my story all over again.

"Mitch I said no", I looked into her eyes holding my grounds.

She lost control and she snapped at me, "Damn it! Alex he is the father of my child as much as I'm the mother. You wouldn't understand since this baby ain't yours, You are just insecure and afraid". As soon as she realized what she said she covered her mouth. "Oh my god Lex, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it."

I admit it stung a lot and this is something I can't forget easily. My heart shattered into a million pieces the moment Mitch said this baby is not mine. "You're right Mitch! Wilmer is the father of this child and I'm nothing. Maybe it's him who should be here and not me." After that being said I left from the house slamming the door behind me.

I know she didn't mean it but that didn't help me with the pain I'm feeling right now. Maybe she is right. Maybe but I'm sure that jerk would not own up to this. I just have this feeling deep inside. Mitch saying this baby isn't mine felt like a punch in my gut. Of all the worst things I expected I never expected this from her. I know It's only a misunderstanding. But that doesn't make this anymore easier.

Yes I know I'm being selfish but Mitch is not making this any less harder too. This is yet another cause of misunderstandings in our relationships. Two partners living together are required to share most of the things and help one another in all ways they can. A partner is required to be there for the other at all times without excuses. And yes I'm going to be there for her but I'm not allowing her to let Wilmer back in our lives. Misunderstanding or not this time I've had enough and Mitch will have to face the consequences. I love her but I'm not going to let Wilmer be a part of this baby's life. Skyler is no one's but Mitchie's and mine.

And why wouldn't I be angry? After all, my girlfriend, ones again, had chosen Wilmer over me.I have been misunderstood perhaps more than anyone else ever, but it has not affected me, for the simple reason that there is no desire to be understood. It is their problem if they don't understand, it is not my they misunderstand, it is their problem and their misery. I am not going to waste my sleep because millions of people are misunderstanding me. But then it's Mitch and her misunderstanding me makes an impact on me- A bad one. Cause I'm not insecure I trust her more than anyone else. It's Wilmer I don't trust...

_**Don't forget to review..**_


End file.
